Future Hearts
by Katiedid
Summary: *Complete!* When Mira Trunks goes back to the past he is suprised at how much things have changed.Krillen has a child with 18? Vegeta a family man?Gohan has a daughter ? and a younger brother?He has a sister called BRA?Join Trunks as he tries to adjust t
1. Default Chapter

  
  
Mira Trunks knelt down and placed roses on his mothers grave. It had been a year since she passed away, but Trunks still felt like it was yesterday. He looked over at the other graves along side hers.   
Gohan, Vegeta, Piccolo, Goku, Teinshinhan, Chotzu, Krillen and Yamcha. Everyone of them great fighters against the androids.   
One year since he had lost his mother, three since he defeated the androids and cell, and over seven since his sensei died. Why did time seem so blurred together when there was so much pain?  
Trunks stood up and flew back towards capule corp. Below him he saw the repairs being made by construction workers. It was going to take longer than he thought to fix everything. Maybe he should grab some tools and lend them a hand. He landed in front of his home and went inside. The roof had been fixed about a year and a half ago when his mother first started to get sick. His tools were in the lab so he ran downstairs to get them. If he kept himself busy he would probably feel better.  
Once he was in the lab he walked over to the tool rack he jad put up ans grabed his tool box. After so many years of reackage one learned how to use a hammer. He was about to leave when he saw the time capule on the shelf.  
Trunks thought about leaving to the past a few years and warning himself about his mothers illness, but knew that it wasn't what his mother would want. He shook his head and flew outside. Now wasn't the time to think about the past.   
  
Along a different time line . . .   
  
"OWW! Goten get her off of me!" Chibib Trunks said.  
"Say uncle!" Pan shouted in his ear as she tightened her strangle hold.  
"GOTEN!" Trunks shouted, looking to his friend for assistance.  
Gotem shook his head back and forth. He knew better than to get in Pans way when she was fighting.  
Trunks struggled beneith her knowing that it was useless. He growled deep in his throat. He hated loseing to Pan.  
"UNCLE! Now get off of me you freak!" he said.  
Pan smiled down at her elder and got off of him. "You know Trunks," she said. "if you worked out more I think I would have more of a challange."  
Trunks glared at her. "I happen to have a job that I have to go to everyday. I don't have time to goof off and train like you do."  
Pan stared at him like she wasn't buying it. "I'll give you a week to train but then I am gonna track you down and give you a rematch."  
"But-" he started.  
"I'm not going to hear it." Pan said. She turned and then took off.  
Trunks and Goten watched her go and Trunks smacked goten in the back of his head.  
"Ow." he said. "What was that for?"  
"That," Trunks said. "was for not helping me out."  
"She's just seventeen." Goten said. "I thought you could handle it."  
"Bull shit." Trunks said. "She is getting better than her father and he's a mystic sayjin!"  
The pair walked inside of capsule corp and they sat down at the dining room table. Goten reached for an apple in the bowl and ate it in two bites. He reached for another.   
"You know," he said around a mouthful of fruit. "it wouldn't hurt for you to train a little more. You have been getting weak since you started to work as the vice prez."  
"Oh yeah!" Trunk said turning to him. "What about you?" He poked goten in the ribs. "You've been getting a little flabby in the midsection."  
"You're both wimps." a voice said.  
The turned and saw Vegeta entering the kitchen. He had a towel wrapped around his shoulders and had sweat dripping down his face. It was clear that he had been training in the gravity room. He walked up to them and snatched up the third and last apple. Goten was about to complain, but Vegeta kept talking.  
"Tomorrow you will take off work and train with me in the gravity room." he said.  
Trunks opened his mouth to protest, yet Vegeta still continued.  
"You will do so untill you are up to the standards that I think you should be." He smiled his classic Vegeta smile. "And if you don't, I promise that I will tell Pan about thoughs baby pictures of you having a tea party."  
Trunks licked his lips nerviously. "But, uh, mom needs my held at work dad."  
"No I don't." Bulma said as she came in. "I fact I think that some training will do you some good."  
Trunks stared at his mother blankly. Bulma smiled and said, "I saw your little 'spar' with Pan."  
Trunks groaned and looked from Vegeta to his mother to Goten, who had his arms in the fridge.  
"Alright." he sighed. "But you've got to train with me." he said looking at Goten. Goten spun around with a sandwitch in his mouth.  
"Murfr?" Goten said. He swallowed. "What'd I do?"  
  
"Bye Trunks!"  
"Thank you so much!"   
"Hpoe to see you agian real soon!"  
Mira Trunks waved back at the crowd of people as they went inside their new homes. It had taken all day but the new school district was up and running. Some kids haven't gone to a school above ground in so long that they were actually wanting to go.  
Trunks went through an open window of his home and turned the lights on. He stared around and was startled by the emptiness. He walked down the stairs to put up his tools. The nights were the worst. Durring the day he could hang out with the survivers and talk about their plans for renivation. But at night, he laid awake and thought about how lonely he was. No family, no real friends and no one to come home to.  
He went over to the tool rack and put up his tools. As he stood there his blue eyes wandered over to the capsule case. The Hope 1, the Hope 1B and the Hope 2. The Hope 1 was the time capsule that he went back in time with, the Hope 1B was the one Cell stole and Hope 2 was the one his mother was working on before she died.  
Hope 2 was a special time machine that could detect different timelines through their enery trail. His mom had created it so that if one wanted to they could go the point where the timelines split and go through the warp tunnle to a second times future. In other words he could go to the pasts future. The one where his father and mother were still alive. Were everyone was.   
No, he thought. I shouldn't. If I did it might back fire. Mom never had time to test it. She said that one of the possabilities was that the driver could go into a weird alternate denention.  
He stared at the capsule.   
Trunks opened the case and poped the top of the Hope 2 and tossed it aside. A slightly larger time machine appeared before him. On the side was written: HOPE 2. It still needed a little work, but Trunks beleived he could do it. He grabed his tools and got to work.   
  
A week later Mira Trunks stood smeared in oil, gazing proudly at his finished time capsule. The large yellow and blue time machine stood shining in the center of the lab.  
He did it. But could he go through with it? The fuel meter said that there was only enough for one trip. So if he did go he couldn't came back. Also, he wasn'tsure if he would go to the right times future.  
Trunks went up to his room and showered. When he was done he dressed in clean clothes. His usual black pants, black tank top, yellow boots and belt. He looked at himself in the mirror. He blue eyes seemed to stand out even more with his tanned skin. He touched his long hair. For some reason he let it grow out. Probably because there was nothing to fight. His sayjin blood was itching for a real challange.   
Trunks picked up some siccors and began to cut his hair. Lavender locks landed on the floor and Trunks trimmed it to the same style that he had when he first went back in time.   
He went around the room and tossed his things into his duffle bag. He slipped his blue CC jacket over his shoulders and went into the living room. He had called some of the refuges and told them that they could have anything that he left behind. He packed everything that he needed or that had sentemental value in capsule boxes and loaded them in the Hope 2.   
Trunks put his bag behind the seat and sat down in the drives seat. He needed to go to where time split. That was when he first went back in time and faught King Cold and Freiza. He entered the time coponents in the computer and braced himself.   
  
Pan flew over the open plains toward Capsule Corp. It had been a week and she was ready to give trunks that rematch he so badly needed. Goten told her that Vegeta was training him all week. Pan nearly giggled with joy when she heard. Hopefully he could whip Trunks into shape.   
She was just flying over some vallies when she felt something to her left. It was a high power. Higher than she had felt in a long time. It scared her. At first she thought about going to get the others when she felt something, familiar. She held up her sayjin pride and flew towards the power.  
  
Mira Trunks didn't realize he was holding his breath untill his lungs ached for air. He took a deep breath and jumped out of the Hope 2. He legs wobbled a bit and he leaned his back against the time machine.   
This new modle was so much faster that he didn't even remember going through the warp tunnle. He sat up and looked around. He was in the middle of some type of desert. Jagged rocks rose up from the red earth and wind blew up dust. The area wasn't familiar so he assumed that it was a success.   
Trunks capsuled the time machine after getting his bag out. He then looked at his tracking watch. It said that Capsule Corp. was about twenty miles east. He picked up his bag and was about to blast off when he heard someone land behind him. Trunks spun around and saw a beautiful young girl, about fifteen to him, wearing a red shirt and a blach vest. Her dark hair was held back by a orange bandanna.  
"Well, well, well," she said with her hands on her hips. "what do we have here? Some weak little Trunks. Ready for the beating of a lifetime?" Pan took a fighting stance, raiseing her fists.  
Trunks stared at this girl. Was she kidding? He could snap her like a twig and here she was calling him weak and threatening him.  
"Who are you calling weak?" he sneered evily.  
"You!" she said smiling.  
Trunks smiled even more at that. "Go home girly." He turned and started to walk away.  
Pans temper rose. It was obvious that Trunks power had risen but that gave him no reason to act like a jerk!  
Trunks had walked about three yards when a ki blast hit him in the back. The duffle bag fell out of his grasp as he hit the ground. He turned and glared at the girl. The scowl slid off of his face as she powered up and when . . . SUPER SAYJIN!!?  
"You're a- a- a super sayjin!" he said in shock.  
"Oh really, I hadn't noticed." Pan said sarcasticly. "Now prepare for your last battle, because this will be your final resting place." She charge to him and threw a punch, only for him to catch it. She threw the other to have it caught too. Pan stared at Trunks and paled. How did he get so strong? she thought. AND he isn't even gone super sayjin yet.  
She swung her legs up, trying to get him in the gut, but he tossed her against some rocks. She got up groaning and flinched when she felt the pain up and down her back.  
"Damnit! Go super sayjin!" she shouted as she ran towards him. Trunks ducked and dodged all of her blows. He couldn't deny that she was indeed a sayjin, although a weaker one. He wondered if he did go into an alternate demention. This girl knew his name and threatened to kill him. She was possably an enemy to this times Trunks.  
He formed his energy into a large blue blast and fired it at her. It knocked her against the rocks again, but this time she went through them.  
Pan stared up at Trunks face and passed out cold.  
Mira Trunks grabed her by the vest and rose his fist to give the final blow when he saw something written on the vest.  
  
Pan Son.  
  
Trunks let go of Pan and let her fall back to the ground.   
"Great."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
What do you think? Please review and tell me if I should continue. 


	2. The Introductions

What? You thought that was it? Nope. Here is more. Also do not jump to conclusions about the couples. It will not be untill later that you know who is really matched with who. Maybe I will mess with some minds. Thanks for the reviews all!  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: The Introductions  
  
  
  
Trunks had Pan tucked under one arm as he flew to Capsule Corp. Please don't be dead he thought. He didn't even know how people would react when they found out that he was back. He didn't need to go and end up killing one of Gokus family members.   
He looked down at the unconsious girl. She looked like Chichi but had blue eyes. All of the Sons were known for their black eyes. Mabey she was an odd ball daughter of Goku. She definetly had a screw loose if she just ran into battle like that.  
Up ahead Trunks saw the Capsule Corp. dome and prayed to Kami that someone was home.  
  
Chibi Trunks paced back and forth along his living room. "She should have been here by now." he said.  
"Maybe she chickened out." Bra said sitting on the couch watching him flop down on a chair.  
"You think so?" he asked hopefully.  
Bra and Goten looked at each other. Goten spoke up and said, "Pans never been one to turn down a fight."  
Trunks face fell and Bra almost pitied him. Almost. "Gee brother dear," she said. "one could think you actualy care about the girl."  
"Huh?" he said his head jolting up. "That kid? She's only seventeen. And I'm twenty six."  
Goten fell back on the couch grabing his heart. "Ah, lamour!"  
As Trunks hit him with a sofa cusion the door bell rang.   
"I'll get it!" Bra shouted as she got off of the couch. "It's probable Pan." She went over to the door and flung it open.  
There stood a Trunks look alike holding up a bleeding Pan by the back of her vest. "Did you loose this?" he asked.  
Bra screamed and ran inside to hide behind Trunks and Goten.   
"AHHH! Kill it! Kill it!" she shouted pointing at the door. Trunks and Goten stared at her as if she was nuts then saw the Trunks look alike enter their house carrying Pan.  
Mirai Trunks went ahead and entered. He knew that this was his parents house. The girl who answered the door looked much like his mother and he could sence his fathers ki nearby. He ignore the screaming girl and his other self as he put the Son girl on the table.  
"What'd you do to her!" Chibi Trunks yelled. Both him and Goten tackled him but Mira Trunks just flared up his ki and the pair was tossed to the wall.  
They prepared to attack again when they heard Vegeta say, "Come back have you boy?"  
Goten looked up as did Chibi Trunks and had to blink in amazement. Vegeta and the Trunks look alike stared at each other eye to eye. The scary thing was that, at that moment the man looked more like Vegeta than Trunks!  
"Hello Father." he said. They continued to stare in a silent war. "Do you know her?" he asked motioning to Pan.  
Vegeta didn't even look at her. "Another from Kackarats tribe."   
"His daughter?"  
"Gohans daughter." a women said.  
Vegeta turned and saw Bulma entering up from the lab. "M-mirai Trunks? Is it you?"  
Trunks felt tears sting his eyes but he held them back. After not seeing his mom for so long had effected him.   
"Yes it is me. . . Bumla." he said.  
Bulma rushed towards him and hugged him. "I've told you before to call me MOM."  
"Um, mom?" Chibi Trunks said approching them. "Hi, it's me. You're real son."  
"Trunks dear, this is the Trunks that came from the future to warn us about the androids." she said. "Mira Trunks meet Chibi Trunks. Chibi Trunks meet Mira Trunks. Mira Trunks meet Goten Son, Goku and Chichis second son. Goten meet Mira Trunks. Mira Trunk meet Bra, Chibi Trunks and I guess yours sister. Bra Meet Mira Trunks. Pan- oh my god! What happened to Pan!"  
"That's what I want to know!" Chibi Trunks said. Everyone stared at him.  
Mira Trunks sighed and started to explain. "I had just arrived and she jumped me threatening me. The way she acted I assumed that she was either an enimy or some loud mouth who needed to shut up. It wasn't untill I knocked her out did I see she had a name tag."  
"And it was the name that made you not kill her." Chibi Trunks said not buying it.  
"Well that and when she went super sayjin." M. Trunks said.  
"She went super and you lived?" Bra said.  
"Yeah." M.Trunks said looking at Bra oddly. "She kept coaxing me to do the same, but I didn't see a reason to."  
Everyones jaw dropped excrpt Vegeta and M.Trunks.   
Bulma snapped out of it first. "Goten, will you please carry Pan down the hall to the recovery room? I think I might have some senzu beans left."  
Goten obeyed, lifting up his neice. As he followed Bumla he stared back at M.Trunks oddly.  
Once they were gone an awkward silence fell. Vegeta snorted and announced, "I'm going to train."  
As he passed M. Trunks to get to the gravity room M.Trunks scowled. "Haven't changed much, have you, Father." he said in a low tone.  
Vegeta just kept on walking.  
  
An hour later M. Trunks sat on the sofa with Bra who was asking a millon questions a minute. Pan was healed but still unconsious.  
"What music do you like? Bra asked. "Do you like rap like the other trunks does or do you have your own taste? Speaking of taste what foods do you like? Is breakfast your favorite meal of the day? I like lunch myself. Are you a lunch person? I don't think so. You seem too dark to be a lunch person. Why, just look how you and Vegeta stared each other down. What was that about anyway?"  
Both Trunks had droaned her out by now and were haveing a weird stareing contest.  
"Why'd you come back?" C.Trunks asked interupting Bra.  
M.Trunks shifted in his seat not wanting to answer. Bulma and Goten came up and sat down in the living room.  
"I would like to hear about that too." she said. "Wouldn't your mother miss you?"  
"My moms dead." he said. The words seemed to hang in the air.  
"Was it . . . quick?" Bra asked.  
"No." M.Trunks said. "It was slow."  
Everyone sat there quietly trying to think of what to say. Bulma stood up and sat down next to M.Trunks. She wrapped one arm around him.  
"You can stay here as long as you like, Trunks." she said smiling. "Welcome back."  
M.Trunks smiled in releif and hugged her back. "Thank you Bul-"  
She suddenly hit him in the head playfully. "I told you to call me mom."  
He laughed for the first time in a year. "Alright then." he said.   
"Good." Bulma said. "Now Trunks you can move your stuff up into the spare bedroom and I'm sure Trunks can loan you some clothes-" She cut off suddenly. "Oh man is it going to get confusing with two Trunks."  
"I know!" Bra said. "lets call one of them by a nickname."  
"Great idea." Bulma said. "Do either of you have a nickname?"  
Goten pointed at C.Trunks. "Pink head."  
"Damnit Goten!!" He yelled.  
"Well that won't work then." Bra said. "Looks like its Miria and Chibi."  
"I will not be called Chibi!" Trunks yelled again.  
  
"Who the hell is chibi?"   
They turned around and saw Pan standing there. She looked confused at first, then angery as she saw C.Trunks. Her anger showed and she stepped forward and punched him.   
He fell on the floor holding his nose.  
"Oww! Pan!" he said.  
Pan stared confusingly at the Trunks on the floor then she saw the one on the couch.  
"You." she said. "You were the one I faught on the cliffs." She looked around. "What is going on here?"  
C.Trunks sat up and quickly explained to her about Miria. When he was done Pan gazed at Miria. She stepped over C.Trunks and walked over to him. She spred her legs apart and crossed her arms in a very Vegeta style stance.  
"I want a rematch." she demanded.  
Trunks stood up streatching to his full height. "No."  
"Why the hell not?" Pan asked.  
"Because," he said taking a similar stance. "I never wanted to fight you in the first place. You forced me to fight you when you hit me in the back with that ki blast. Which if you ask me, is a cowerds move. Also the way you went super after, what? Two minutes? That shows me that your not that strong if you have to use your biggest attack first. Last, how you rushed into a fight when you knew nothing about your enemy. Sure, you think that it was Chibi-"  
  
"Hey!" C.Trunks said.  
  
"But," M.Trunks went on. "either way you should have been more prepared. And those are the moves of an emotionaly weak warrior."   
Pan stared up at him feeling her eyes begin to water. No one had ever said anything like that to her before. People usually said how advanced she was. Not telling her all of her weak points in front of her friends.  
M.Trunks saw the tears in her eyes and felt a twinge of guilt. He knew someone had to tell her.  
Pan took a deep breath and held up her pride like a sheild. She brought her hand up and slapped him. He let her.  
She grabed her hand in pain. "OWW! What do you eat!!?"  
Trunks sat back down and C.Trunks got off of the ground.   
"I still want a rematch." she said as she sat down next to C. Trunks.  
"All right. Train more and we'll see." Mirai said. He smiled at her. C.Trunks felt his temper rise. Pan was his training partner!   
"I'll train with you too." he said shocking everyone. "I need to get back into shape some and this will be a golden opertunity." And to make sure you keep your hands off my Pan! C.Trunks thought. My Pan? She wasn't his. But he didn't like the way she was stareing at Mirai, like he was some greek god.  
Mirai Trunks wasn't stareing back though. He was looking at the pictures above the fireplace. Bra notice and asked, "Do you want to see more? I'm sure you'd like to see what has happened over the past twenty or so years."  
"I wouldn't mind." he said shyly.  
"Great!" Bulma said rushing out of the room. She came back holding a dozen photo albums. "You are gonna love these!" She sat down next to Mirai and the rest gathered around her. She started to point out things that C.Trunks had done like win the jr. division against Goten.  
"Wow! You looked just like Goku!" He said when he saw Goten. Goten blushed and rubbed at his now short hair.  
"It's easier to mannage this way." he said.  
Bulma went on to explain about Buu and how he changed into Uub. Then talked about the Great Saiyaman and how he was really gohan and he married his high school sweetheart. She turned the page and it showed a photo of Krillen with hair holding a little blonde girl with no nose.  
"Is that Krillen?" Mirai Trunks asked.  
"Yes,"Bulma said. "I barely reconized him myself the first time I saw him."  
"Who's that?" he asked pointing to the three year old in his arms.  
"That's Marron. Krillens daughter." Goten said. "She is such a babe."  
M.Trunks stared at Goten wondering what type of guy he really is.  
"She is twenty-three now." Bra said glaring at Goten.  
"Krillen has a kid?!" Mirai said still not quiet beleiveing it.  
"Yeah." C.Trunks said. "When he married 18 they had a kid a few years later."  
"She's sweet," Pan said. "but she's not a fighter like me." She winked at Mirai.  
"Ooookey." he said, hoping that she had something in her eye.  
"I know! I know!" Bra shouted as she jumped up. "Let's get Marron and Uub- who also is a babe," She stuck her tounge out at Goten. "and spend the day showing Mirai Trunks a good time! Sort of a day out."  
"That sounds great!" Pan said, grinning from ear to ear.  
"It does seem nice." both Trunks said in unisent with Goten. They stared at each other a bit.  
"Anywho," Bulma said standing up. "it will have to wait untill tomorrow. Pan you need to call your father and ask for permision." Pan groaned. "And that will give trunks time to unpack."  
  
  
Later that night Mirai Trunks stood putting away his clothes in his dresser and hanging them up in the closet. He had already de-capsuled all his boxes and was just putting them into place. He layed his sword on the top shelf of his closet. It had been broken over 18s metel arm but he had mannaged to fix it.   
Trunks placed a picture on his dresser. It was taken a few months before Gohan was murdered by the androids. It showed him about fourteen standing next to his mother. Behind them stood Gohan with his arm over Trunks shoulder. Gohan was more thena friend and a father figure. He was their protector.  
"Hello Father." he said not turning around. He knew who it was.  
Vegeta stepped out of the shadows and into Trunkses room. "I'm suprised you came back." he said.  
"I'm suprised you're still here." Trunks replied scowling. "After all, you said I was a brat who was my mothers problem. Figured you'd be gone in some far corner of the universe."  
Vegeta smiled devilishly. "Why did you come back?"  
"Everything was fine after I defeated the androids. So I came back to be with my friends and family. Hopeing that there might be something to fight here but it seems that you and Goku have it under conttrol."  
Vegetas smile grew more evilly at hearing the last part. "You won't last a year here."  
Trunks spun around to ask him what he ment, but Vegeta was already gone.  
  
  
  
  
  
More soon!! 


	3. Training

CHAPTER THREE : TRAINING  
  
  
  
Bright and early the next morning Bra, Trunks and Mirai left home and headed towards the Sons. Thankfully Goten and Pan lived in the same house with Gohan and Videl. That way they needed to make less stops and Mirai could see Gohan.  
When they landed Goten opened the door. He was wearing a red button unbuttoned shirt over his white one and a pair of jeans. "Hi guys." he said. "Come on in. Pans not ready yet but you can join us for breakfast if you want." He opened the door wider to let them through.  
They went inside and saw Gohan sitting at the table sipping coffee and reading a newspaper. When he saw them he put down his paper and ran up to Mirai.  
"Long time no see." he said as he grabed him in a bear hug. "I geuss I look a little different. Wait- you saw me as a grown up before didn't you."  
M.Trunks looked at Gohan from head to toe. "Well some things are different."  
"Really? What?" Gohan asked.  
Mirai reached up and pulled off Gohans glasses. "These for one." He touched the lense. "This is just glass. You don't need these." He spun them around on one finger.  
Gohan grabed for his glasses and started to clean them.  
"Well . . ." he said as he put them on his nose.  
Pan came downstairs then. "I've been telling him that for years." She stood in front of them in the tinyest pair of jean shorts made and a buttoned up tight vest. Everyone gawked at her.  
"What?" she said innocently.  
Gohan stood there shocked and his eye twitched.   
Pan shrugged and grabed a peice of toast in one hand and M.Trunks arm in another. "Come on, let's go get Uub."  
"Uhhh, ok." he said as he was dragged out of the house. Goten, Bra and Trunks followed.   
As soon as they left Gohan came to his sences and ran to the door and yelled, "PAN SON GET BACK HERE AND CHANGE YOUR CLOTHES!!!!!!"  
Videl came up behind him and wrappedher arms around him. "You're too late."  
  
After a short pick up at Uubs they flew to Kame House to get Marron. As they went, Bra and Pan hung back a bit.  
"So what's with the outfit?" Bra asked.  
Pan didn't reply she just blushed a little.  
"Is it for Trunks?" Bra teased.  
Pan nodded shyly.  
"Oh that's great!" Bra said getting giddy. "I've always known that you two were ment for each other. Ever since you were little I knew that you had a crush on him."  
Pan interupted her saying, "It's for Mirai no Trunks."  
Bra was shocked into silence. She slowed down and Pan went on ahead. Bra flew next to Uub who was lagging behind.  
"Did you hear that?" she whispered.  
"Yes, I did." he replied.   
"And?!" Bra said impaciently. She had always ended up going to Uub for some reason when she needed advice. She never understood why but he seemed to just get her.  
"Goten informed me of the fight that happened yesterday." Uub said. "It is normal for Pan to want the stronger of the two Trunks, seeing as how she has sayjin blood."  
"But this is so unlike her, Uub." Bra said looking at Pan who was now flying along side Mirai Trunks. "She's never dressed so . . . perocative before to get a man. She usually punches them in the arm or something."  
"Pan realizes that she cannot beat him in battle yet, so she is useing her, what's the phrase? Feminine ways to get him." Uub continued. "It is a instinct. She probably doesn't even realize what she is doing."   
Bra thought about that for a while sorting it through her brain. She grinned very Vegeta like and flew below him. She rolled on her back and smiled up at him. "Do you think that's true for all female sayjins?" She teased.  
Uub blushed and felt his ears go red. He swallowed thickly and rushed up ahead so she wasn't beneith him anymore.   
Bra rolled back over and gazed at him through half closed eyes.  
"Rats."  
  
The group landed on an island with a medium sized pink and red house on it. Outside was a round table with lawn chairs around it. 18 walked out holding a glass of lemonade and smiled at them.  
As M.Trunks landed with the rest he felt a familiar twinge at the sight of Android 18. Calm down buddy, he told himself. She is different now. She isn't the one who killed all your friends and family. As he stared at her he was taken back at the sight of something else. She was pregnent.  
"Hi guys." 18 said softly to them. "What's up?"  
"Hey 18," Goten said. "can Marron come out and hang with us some? We're trying to show Trunks here around."   
Krillen came out then wipeing his hands on a cloth. His face was smudged with yellow paint. "Hey Trunks!" he said grinning. "I heard that you were back."  
Mirai Trunks smiled at his old friend. "Arrived yesterday. Nice hair."  
Krillen grinned and was about to comment when a stunning blonde girl came out. "Daddy, I thought you were getting the paint thinner." she said.  
M.Trunks stared at her and felt his mouth go dry. Like he had swallowed a dozen cotton balls. Her blonde hair was held back by red ribbons in pigtails. She wore a pair of overalls that were stained in the same yellow paint. Underneith it she had only a pink swimsuit top.  
C.Trunks saw the way Mirai was stareing at Maarron and a evil thought formed in his head. If he could get Marron and M.Trunks together he would have Pan all to himself. He walked up and slapped Trunks on the back.  
"Mirai no Trunks, meet Marron." he said.  
Marron smiled and offered out her hand. "Hi. You must be the one everyones talking about."  
M.Trunks took her hand but didn't say anything.  
Bra stared at Mirai and could have sworn he blushed a little! She turned to Marron and said, "So, Marron what's with the work cloths?"  
"We're remodeling one of the rooms into a nursury for my little brother or sister." She said.  
"Marrons really excited about the new baby." Krillen said as he helped his wife sit down at the table.  
"Are you wishing for a boy or a girl?" Uub asked.  
18 shifted getting comfortable. "I don't care, as long as it's shaped like a bullet." she said.  
They all laughed and Krillen wrapped his arms around 18. "The nursury is almost done but I'm having trouble with the wallpaper."  
"What's wrong?" C.Trunks asked as he saw Pan move closer to Mirai Trunks.  
Marron leaned over and patted 18s stomache. "The wallpaper keeps peeling back. You should have heard Daddy curseing earlier." she said.  
"Chalking glue!" M.Trunks said for the first time after seeing Marron.  
Everyone turned and stared at him.  
"What?" Pan said.  
"Uhhhhhh, well you see," he said. "The paper keeps falling because the paste isn't thick enough. So if you add some chalking glue it should thick it up."  
Everyone looked at him. "How do you know so much about repairs?" C.Trunks asked.  
"Let's just say in my time there were alot of repairs that needed to be made." M. Trunks said looking away from 18. "One learns to use a hammer."  
"Would you like to help?" Marron asked. "Daddy nearly broke right through the wall trying to hammer a nail."  
"Well, um." Mirai said shyly.  
"Sure he would!" C.Trunks said slapping the other Trunks on the back again. "Won't you?"  
"I guess." he said.  
"You really don't have to." 18 said.  
"I'd like to though." M.Trunks said stareing at Krillen. Krillen nodded as if he understood.  
"I can help." Pan said grabbing M.Trunks arm.  
"But they won't needed it." C.Trunks said glaring at Pan. "Right Trunks?"  
"Yeah. It seems like an easy job." M.Trunks replied.  
"Great!" Marron said smiling at Mirai. "I'll go change and then we can go get some lunch." She ran inside. She came back down in a long pink skirt and a matching sleevless top. "Ready!" she said. "Do I look ok?"  
"You look like an angle." Goten said.  
The group of next generation z senshi took to the air, but M.Trunks noticed Marron wasn't in the air following.   
"You can't fly." he said in realization. He landed back on the island.  
Marron nodded a little embarased. Pan looked at them and said, "Told you she wasn't a fighter."  
"It's no big deal." Marron said pulling out a capsule car. "I'll meet you there in an hour or two."   
"An hour or two?" M.Trunks said feeling oodly disappointed.  
"It's no big deal." She said. "I just never flew before."  
Mirai looked at her and then grinned. He grabbed her and lifted her up in his arms. "Now you can." he said as he took off with her squeeling a protest.  
"Trunks! What are you doing?" she shouted.  
Trunks shifted her weight. "Quit moving or I'll drop you!"  
She stopped moving and burried her face in his cheast.  
"Don't scare her Mirai." C.Trunks said. "Last time Goten DID drop her!"  
"It was an accident! I swear!" Goten shouted.  
Pan glared angerly at Marron. "You know she could have just drove." she growled.  
"I don't mind. After all I was taught to be a gentelman." M.Trunks said flashing Pan a smile. Pan smiled back and turned her attention to the front.  
M.Trunks looked down at the huddled body in his arms. "It's ok." he whispered to her. "I will not drop you. I promise."  
Marron slowly peeled off her hands that were clenched tightly around his jacket. "Sorry." she said feeling embaressed. She smoothed out the wrinkles she made in his jacket.  
C.Trunks looked back at them and grinned evily. If those two keep getting chummy then Pan will be free for the takeing. He burst on ahead. All of the others followed.  
"Hang on." M.Trunks said as he speeded up.  
"Eeeeeeeek!" Marron squealed.  
  
Ten minutes later they landed in front of the FU MEE resturant. It was a quaint little chiness place that served the best food. They pulled togehter two tables outside and picked up their menus. Bra, C.Trunks and Goten sat one one side, Pan and Marron sat on the other with M.Trunks between them. Uub sat at the end next to Bra.  
"See anything nice Mirai?" Pan asked.  
"The sweet and sour chicken seems good." he said. "How about you?"  
C.Trunks felt his temper rise and prayed that his ki wasn't riseing as well. He glared at Pan and thought patheticly, She used to ask me that.  
"Maybe the shrimp with cashew nuts." she said. "Hey uncle, the szechuan beef is the special. Your favorite."  
"Nah." Goten said shaking his head. "Paris said that I should lay off the red meat."  
M.Trunks looked at Goten like he was crazy. "A sayjin who should lay off the red meat? This Paris must not know that much."  
A weird stillness fell over the table except for C.Trunks who was chuckeling.  
"Um, Paris is my girlfriend." Goten said.  
M.Trunks gazed up at him and felt embarassed. "Sorry. You must really love her to give up meat."  
Goten shrugged. "Well . . . she's cute and all but I'm not sure it will last."  
"Oh, Goten that's terrible!" Marron said reaching across the table and patting him on his hand. "At least you found out before it got too serious." "Yeah," Mirai said staring at Marrons pale hand holding Gotens. "good thing. Seeing as how sayjins mate for life."   
Pan who was taking a sip of water at the time dropped it on the table. No one seemed to notice the spill as it crept across the table. All eyes were on M.Trunks.  
"Wh-wh-wh-wh-whaaaaat?!" C.Trunks asked what they all wanted to know.  
M.Trunks stared at them like THEY were insane. "All Sayjins mate for life. Like wolves. It is very rare that one would have sex before finding their life mate. Father never told any of you??" He looked from Bra to C.Trunks to Goten then Pan.  
"Dad isn't really one to chat about sex." C.trunks said.  
"How did you know?" Bra asked. "I thought you two didn't spend that much time together."  
Oh he knew alright.   
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{FLASHBACK}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}  
  
Trunks sat in the Tempel of Time stareing at Vegeta as he rested from training. He hated him. Hated him for abandoning his mother. Hated him not trying to save his other self and mother when #20 neary killed them. Hated him for taking advantage of his mother when she was just getting out of a long relationship. Hated him for not allowing for him to train with him. And most of all he hated him because Trunks knew that Vegeta was apart of him.  
Vegeta turned and scowled at Trunks. "What are you looking at me for?" he demanded.  
Trunks didn't answer.  
"Well?" Vegeta said.  
Trunks stood up and scowled right back. Vegeta walked up to him. "You look like you want to hit me." he said. "Go ahead."  
Trunks swung his arm back and hit his Father with all his strength. Vegeta stumbled back and almost fell. He stood back up and wiped the blood off of his lips. Vegeta smiled sinisterly and punched Trunks right in the gut.   
Trunks doubled over in pain but before he could react, his father brought his elbow down between Trunks shoulders.   
He hit the floor hard but with lightening speed he flipped over on his back and kicked Vegeta in the ribs. As soon as he was on the ground Trunks straddled his cheast and started pounding the shit out of him.  
The prince went super sayjin and knocked his son off of him. He stood up and started to kick his falled son.  
"Why did you attack me boy? Why?!" Vegeta said as he delivered a harsh blow.  
Trunks spit up some blood and said, "Because I hate what you've done to my mother."  
"And what was that?" Vegeta said glaring down at his bleeding son.  
"You took advantage of her. She loves you and you are ready to leave her   
as soon as we exit this white hell!" Trunks shouted.  
A strange look passed over Vegetas face. A look Trunks had never seen before in his fathers eyes. "I'll have you know that sayjins mate for life. After they've bonded with their mate leaving them would be near impossible."  
Vegeta brought his foot up and said, "So I for one wouldn't suggest the same for you with a weak human." He brought his foot down.  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{END FLASHBACK}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}  
  
"Let's say that's one of the few things Father taught me." M.Trunks said finishing his story.  
The rest of the table sat there in an akward silence.  
The waitress came by then and took their orders. The lunch was eaten in quiet and then they decided to head back to Capsule Corp. for the rest of the day. As it got later Bra brought up the idea of Pan and Marron spending the night.  
"I don't know." Marron said unsure. "With the baby and all I really should go work on the nursury."  
"Come on Marron! With Trunks helping soon it will be done in no time." Bra said pushing her towards the phone. "Now call your folks."  
Pan was next and after a long conversation with her father he allowed her to spend the night. Only so she could start training in the morning. Goten decided to crash too but Uub insisted on sleeping in his own bed for the night.  
"Goten," Mirai asked. "why do you no longer live with your parents anymore?"  
"Well because Gohan married Videl Satan there is alot of extra room there." Goten said. "Also mom and dad get some quiet time after so many years of dieing and comeing back to life. It was a real headache on mom."  
"Did you say Videl Satan?" M.Trunks asked again. "As in Mr.Satan?"  
He nodded.  
"No wonder Pans ego is so big!" he laughed. Soon Goten and C.Trunks joined in. M.Trunks stood up on wobbly legs that were weak from laughing. "I have to go brush my teeth." he said as he walked down the hall towards the bathroom.  
As he came back up the hall he heard giggling. He stopped in front of Bras room and listened. He couldn't see their faces, only hear their voices.  
  
Pan: So Bra, what's the deal with you and Uub?  
Bra: Nothing!  
Pan: Oh, Really.  
Bra: Yeah. And that's the problem. He stares at me like I'm a goddess but acts like I'm a leaper.  
Marron: He's just shy Bra. He'll come around.  
Bra: HA! With Trunks watching his every movement? I don't think so. He is too protective. Besides Gotens still my first choice.  
Marron: I don't know. Trunks seems a little destracted with Pan around.  
(Giggels)  
Pan: What? Me and Trunks? No. I don't think so.  
Marron: But I thought you were crazy about him. That's why you started the extra training with Goku.  
Bra: That was before.  
Marron: Before what?  
(silence)  
Marron: Come on what?  
Bra: Before Mirai no Trunks arrived. Pans gone totaly ga-ga over him.  
  
M.Trunks backed away from the door. No way, he thought. Pan only known him for a day! She was his old sensi daughter. He leanded back in some, pressing his ear to the wood.  
  
Pan: So? He is stronger then anyone I've faught lately. And Wow! What a fighter. I swear when he looks at me . . . goosebumps.  
Marron: I didn't know.  
Pan: Well now you do so back off! I'm laying claim to him. You can have Goten if Bra doesn't want him.  
Bra: We're talking about them like they are slabs of meat.  
(giggle)  
Pan: Tomorrow I'm gonna show him exactly how strong I can be.  
Bra: What's wrong Marron? You look a little sick.  
Marron: Sorry. It's just I'm worried about the baby.  
Bra: Awwwwwwwww. Have Krillen or 18 thought about names yet?  
Marron: Well I was thinking Lee or Kichi if it's a girl . . . . .  
  
Trunks went back in to C.Trunks room and told them he was heading to bed. He suggested the same for them if they wanted to train early. As soon as he hit his bed a thousand thought went through his head.  
Why does Pan like me? Is she only after me because I'm more powerful then this times Trunks? Is Bra in love with Uub? Or Goten? Has Chibbi been mad at me because he thinks I will steal Pan away from him? Is he in love with her or is it compition? If Uubs in love with Bra then is that why he is so shy around her? Does he know that Bra wants Goten first? How does Goten feel?  
Trunks groaned and rolled over. Then there was Marron. The daughter of his life long enemy. He rolled over again and gazed out his window to the spaceship/ gravity machine. He saw lights flicker around the inside. NO doubt his father training.  
Training?  
Trunks grinned as an idea hit him. He closed his eyes.   
He needed to get up early for 'training'.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
More As Soon As Possable!!!! Who should be with who?? E-mail me at katiedid128@hotmail.com and give me your opinion. 


	4. It's too early

CHAPTER FOUR : IT'S TOO EARLY!!  
  
Early the next day M.Trunks tossed himself over to look at the clock.  
4:00 a.m.  
It was a little sooner then he usually got up but today was different. He got out of bed and showered then dresssed in a pair of grey pants and a black tank top. He walked down the hall and into C.Trunks room.  
Chibbi laid on his bed softly snorring. Kami, Mirai thought, I hope that I don't snore like that. Along side Trunks bed Goten slept on a cot which was brought out of the closet.  
M.Trunks smiled and kicked Chibi Trunks off his bed so he landed right on Goten.   
Goten woke up and saw C.Trunks waking up on top of him. "AHHHHHHH!" he screamed as he pushed Trunks off of him. C.Trunks saw him too and screamed as he fell. He grabed ahold of the edge of the cot causeing it to tip over and the pair of half sayjins land in a tangled mess.  
"Goten!" C.Trunks shouted. "What the hell are you doing?"  
"What am I doing?" Goten said panicly. "You're the one who was on top of me!"  
It was then that they noticed that M.Trunks was laughing at them.  
"Not exactly a morning couple are you?" he teased.  
Goten and C.Trunks looked at each other and jumped to different sides of the bedroom.  
"So, uh, Trunks," Goten said. "what are you doing up this early?"  
"Training. I'll meet you downstairs." M.Trunks said.  
"Come on!" C.Trunks said falling back down on the bed. "Even dad doesn't get us up this early to train." He closed his eyes about to sleep again.  
Really? M.Trunks thought. That seemed very unlike Father. He stared at the pair and shrugged. He quickly powered up and knocked them both through the wall. He heard a crash and a thud like metal. Mirai walked over to the hole and peered down. C.Trunks and Goten had landed outside not by the gravity room but ON the gravity room.  
Trunks smiled and walked up the hall towards Bras room. Ibside Pan and Marron laid asleep on the floor. Bra was on her bed peacefully dreaming. Trunks forgot to ask if Bra wanted to train with them so he leaned over and shook her lightly.  
"Muh?" Bra saidas her eyes fluttered open.  
"Bra," he whispered. "do you want to train with us today?"  
"No." she said already falling back to sleep. "Want to sleep."  
Trunks smiled at her and brushed some blue strands of hair out of her face. It hadn't really hit him before now, but he had a little sister! Trunks smile grew and went over and tapped Pan on the shoulder.  
"Morning Pan." Trunks whispered.  
Pan groggily opened her eyes. When her vision cleared she smiled up at him. "Am I still dreaming?"  
Trunks began to feel odd at the way she was stareing at him. "No. Time to train." he said.  
Pan frowned. She pulled the covers over her head and rolled over. "It's too early." she said in a mufffled voice.  
Trunks sighed expecting this. He went downstairs to grab something then went back to Bras room. He reached down ans yanked the covers off of Pan and poured ice water on her.  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAA!"  
She jumped up screaming and shivering. "I-I-t's f-f-re-e-ee-zing!" she said.  
"I know." Trunks said. "It's been in the ice bow half the night."  
"O-oo-h y-y-you!!" Pan shivered.  
Trunks walked away from Pans shaking form.   
As he went outside he saw the two pissed off half sayjins heading towards him with murder in their eyes.   
Might as well start the day off right, M.Trunks thought.  
Goten and C.Trunks ran towards him going super sayjin. Mirai was easily able to dodge and block their blows. As they faught M.Trunks made notes of their tecnices. Goten tended to try to get in under and aim for his cheast or stomache. Trunks just threw punchafter punch at his face.   
M.trunks powered up and went half way to super. He swung his leg up and caught Goten in the neck. He then ducked down low and upercut him. As C.Trunks tried to take advantage of this and mannaged to hit him in the face. Mirai stumbled back a bit but then came forward and blasted him with a ball of energy.  
C.Trunks hitn the ground a minute after Goten. Mirai landed and picked them up by their ears like a pair of naughty children.  
"Ow. Ow." C.Trunks said powering down back to normal.  
"Trunks!" Goten protested. "The last person who did this to me was my mom!"  
"Well she had the right idea." M.Trunks said.  
Just then the girls stumbled out. Pan dressed in a red gi, but Marron and Bra came out too still in their robes.  
"What's going on?" Marron asked wiping the sleep from her eyes.  
M.Trunks quickly let go of Goten and C.Trunks ears.  
"Just training." he said.  
"Alright," C.Trunks said. "I'm not stopping untill I'm as strong as you are." He looked over at Pan but she was stareing at Mirai with hurt and anger in her eyes.  
"Why'd you do that this morning?" Pan asked looking at M.Trunks. "I thought that . . . " She didn't finish.  
"Look Pan," he said. "You said that you wanted to train. I'm not going to give you any special treatment just because you are the daughter of my old sensi."  
"What?" Pan asked. "Gohan trained you??"  
"Not this times Gohan," he said. "but yes."  
Marron and Bra stared at the bunch still a little sleepy.  
"I'll go make some breakfast." Marron said heading for the kitchen.   
"You don't have to do that." M.Trunks said. "You can go back to bed if you want to."  
Goten elbowed him in the ribs lightly. "Shut up man." he said. "Have you ever tasted Marrons home cooking?"  
Bra followed Marron saying, "We want to stay up anyway. Maybe we'll see more interesting things."  
Pan, Goten and C.Trunks were about to follow when M.Trunks called them back.  
"Sit down." he said. They all obediantly sat on the grass.  
"Look you guys," Mirai said. "have you ever thought of ever going into a battle without going super sayjin first? You three toss it around like it's a childs play thing. Doesn't matter who it is or what you're fighting. You just go super like it's the only way to fight."  
"It is." Pan said.  
"No it's not!" M.Trunks shouted at her. "Have you ever wondered just how hard it was for your parents to evolve into a super sayjin? Goku faught against Freeza and lost his best friend, pushing him over the edge. Gohan trained for a year in the Time Chamber and reached the goal to fight Cell. He went to level 2 when he saw 16 be destroyed. And father used his anger to train in space where he finaly reached his life long goal."  
"And you?" C.Trunks asked.  
"I laid unconcious as Gohan went to fight the androids 17 and 18 alone. When I found his body in the rain the pair was already gone. That is what made me reach super sayjin."  
The three sat in quiet as they looked up at Mirai no Trunks.   
"If any of you went super sayjin like they or I did then go on and eat." M.Trunks said. None of them moved. "I didn't think so. Let's go train."  
  
Mirai Trunks worked them all morning starting at the basics. How meditation and rest were as important as training. How the old ways were best. After a quick lunch he took them back out into the gravity room. He cranked it up to 850x normal gravity.  
They fell and Mirai lowered it to 650. He made them get up on balance beams and hold their balance in unusual stances. Every time they fell he made them get back up again. They continuedthis allthrough the day untill night fell.   
As they went inside for dinner, they saw Vegeta heading out to the gravity machine.  
"Took long enough boy." he said.  
"They are harder then I thought." M.Trunks replied. He looked up and saw something he didn't expect. The moon.  
"How did that get back?!" he asked.  
Goten nodded up to it. "What that? Don't worry. This moon was wished back to make sure ozarroos or our ape forms can't happen."  
M.Trunks stared up at the moon. It would be full in a few weeks. "The full moon effect us in other ways, Goten."  
Vegeta laughed and went inside the gravity room. Before he closed the door he said, "Watch out for the granddaughter of Kakkarot."  
"Hey!" Pan said.  
M.Trunks stared up at the moon one more time before going inside the house.  
Marron truely out did herself. Pots full of rice, swiss steak, roasted chicked, grilled vegtables, beef teriyaki, snow peas and mushrooms, pork lo mein and an extra large helping of szechuan beef.  
Goten shoveled food into his mouth as he raved about Marrons cooking.   
"Marron," he said. "You should open a resturant!" He ate a cob of corn nearly whole.  
Marron laughed as she scooped out some rice for herself. "Thanks. Daddy eats alot, not as much as a sayjin, but alot. And with Mom eating for two, I've learned alot new recipes."  
"It's great." Pan said.  
"You're partcial. What do you think Mirai Trunks?" Marron asked.  
M.Trunks looked up from a mouthful of teriyaki. He swallowed. "It's wonderful. It's been a while since I've had a home cooked meal." Marron smiled at him and he blushed. I have to stop doing that, he told himself.  
As the pans and dishes emptied, Marron started to clear the table. M.Trunks stood up and stopped her.  
"You cook, someone else cleans." he said. "It's a rule."  
Marron let go of the dish. "Well if it's a rule." she said.  
M.Trunks carried some of the dishes in the kitchen and started to put the in the sink.  
"Need help?" Pan asked behind him.  
Trunks turned and nodded. "I wash you dry." he said tossing her a towel.  
As they did the dishes Trunks noticed how great Pan really was. A little forceful but nice once he got to know her. She was funny, a good sparing partner and easy on the eyes.  
"Say," he said. "do you want to maybe, sometime, go-"  
BEEP-BEEP-BEEP!  
He turned and saw the oven timer going off. Marron came rushing in to turn it off. She opened the oven door and started to pull out a tray.   
"Shoot!" she said and jerked her hand back. Marronstuck it in her mouth and started to suck on it.  
Trunks turned on the warm water and pulled her finger out of her mouth.   
"But that's hot water." Marron protested.  
"Cold water will irritate the nerves." he said. "Trust me."  
She allowed him to place her hand under the warm water. She relaxed and looked up at Trunks. He smiled downat her and held up a pair of oven mitts.  
She put them on and hit him playfully in the head with them. Marron reached into the oven and pulled out a tray full of freash baked cookies.  
Goten entered then carrying a stack of plates. He inhaled deep. "Mmmmmm. oatmeal rasin cookies!"  
Marron held the tray up. "With brown sugar. One of your favs." She looked at the clock. "It's getting late so I'll make up a to-go bag for you and Pan."  
"But-" Pan said.  
"She's right." Goten said. "We don't want to worry Gohan."  
"Darn." Marron said as she filled up a bag with cookies. "I forgot I was flown out here. It will be past my curfew before I get home." She glared at M.Trunks.  
C.Trunks came in then. "Mirai here will take you back." he said.  
"I will!" Pan said.  
"Buit it's so far out of the way, Panny." C.Trunks said. "right Goten?"  
"Huh?" Goten said looking up from Marron. "Yeah it is way out of the way."  
Pan pouted.  
They all went outside.  
"Bye Goten!" Bra shouted as him and Pan took off.   
"See you at training Pan!" C.Trunks hollard.  
Mirai looked at Marron. "Are you ready?"  
"Um, sure." she said still looking a little uncertian. Trunks grabbed her and lifted her in his arms. They were gone in a flash.  
Marron stayed huddled close to his cheast the whole time.   
"We're here." he said as they landed.  
She opened one eye and peered around. When she saw she really was home she jumped out of his arms.   
"Sorry." she said. "I just really hate heights."  
"It's ok." Trunks said chuckeling.  
They stood there for a while just enjoying standing there.  
"So when do you plan on heplig with the nursury?" Marron asked breaking the silence.  
"Next week." he said. "When I get Pan, Goten and Chibbi in a training pattern."  
"Untill then." she said. She hesitantly held out her hand.  
Trunks stared at it then took it. She let go and went inside. When he knew she was safe inside he flew off.  
A hand shake? Trunks thought. I am such a loser.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
More soon!!! 


	5. Mr. Fix-it

CHAPTER FIVE : MR. FIX-IT  
  
  
  
For the next week Mirai Trunks felt like he was about to pull his hair out by the roots! Goten skipped half of the training to go out with the girl who he said he was going to break up with. Chibi Trunks just glared angerly at him, especialy when he was helping Pan with something and Pan . . . well if she wasn't trying to corner him in a fight then she'd try to flirt with him. Yesterday she had said that she neded help with her round house kick, he found out it was just an excuse for her to be close to him.  
Trunks was flattered but wasn't sure if she was his type. Pan was rough but could be gentle and she was a great fighter, just like he always thought he wanted in a woman.   
The only problem was that there was no electrcity between them. Not on M.Trunks half at least. Pan was ready to jump him in the shower! He was glad he was going to Marrons today to help her out.  
As M.Trunks threw his tools in his tool box he wondered if she could help him out with Pan. They were semi-close friends. Maybe she could get Pan  
off his back for a while.  
M.Trunks picked up his box and went outside. C.Trunks and Pan were sparing. Chibbi accualy seemed happy, untill Pan spotted Mirai and grinned and waved.  
C.Trunks saw this and punched her to get her attention. She fell over grabbing her cheek.  
"OW!" she shouted. "Trunks what did you do that for?"  
"I-I'm sorry. I thought you were paying attention." C.Trunks said leaning over to help her up. She slapped his hand away.  
"Mirai where are you going?" Pan asked walking up to him.  
"Um," Mirai looked over at the other Trunks scowling at him. "over to Marrons. I promised to help her with the nursury." He started to walk off but she stood in front of him.  
"Need help?" Pan asked hopefully.  
"No," M.trunks said. He looked at Chibbi again. "Why don't you stay here and work some more. You still need practice."  
Pans stary eyed expretion changed to one of anger. "FINE!" she shouted in his face. Pan turned and started to walk towards the gravity room. "Come on Trunks." she ordered.  
C.Trunks followed her like a puppy into the machine.  
Mirai sighed and flew off. About ten minutes later he landed on the sandy beach.  
"Krillen?!" Trunks called. He looked around and saw no one in sight. He sensed around and felt a small power inside. He knocked but no one answered.  
"Hello?" he said knocking again. Trunks faintly heard some soft of music?  
Trunks opened the door and went on inside. He followed the sound upstairs and into a bedroom.  
Marron stood there singing loudly while painting the upper walls duck yellow.  
She wore headphones and didn't see him so she just sang.  
  
(I remember  
When I was a little girl  
Living in my own little world  
And as it seems, I had my dolls and dreams  
Mamma was always there to comfort me  
But baby love  
There's nothing quiet like it  
In the world that I knew of.)  
  
(Before I knew it  
I was standing in my teens  
Sweet little boy with his strong young arms   
Holding me!)  
  
Trunks smiled as he watched her dance a little as she rolled the paint up the wall. He was suprised at how well she sang.  
  
(I remember the first time I felt his kiss.  
Oh, he loved to drive me crazy!  
And I remember saying that I never felt nothing like this.)  
  
(So I went and asked Mama :Do you know what it means?  
She said :You're in love and that's every little girls dream  
Baby what you found is every little girls dream)  
  
(So I asked mama: Does love ever last?  
she said worry about now and let the future come to pass.  
Just understand and enjoy what you've found  
And listen to it as long as your heart is sound)  
  
(Ohh love  
There's nothing quiet like it in the world  
Anyone knows of)  
  
(So there I was  
All through my teens  
Same little boy with his strong young arms   
Holding me!)  
  
(I remember the first time I felt his kiss  
Oh, he loved to drive me crazy  
And I remember saying I never felt nothing like this)  
  
Marron spun around singing to her music.  
  
(And I remember-AHHHHHHH!!!)  
  
She saw him and screamed.   
"How long have you been there?!" She ordered as color came back to her cheeks.  
"Long enough to catch your morning show." Trunks said still leaning against the door jam.  
"Sorry." Marron said. "Helps pass the time when you're alone."  
"No need to be." he said. "You are really amazing."  
She felt her face go red and she decided to change the subject. "Ready to get to work?"  
"Yes."  
Marron showed him to the wallpaper paste and the wallpaper. It was white with duckys all over it. Some wore a sailor hat, another a bonnet, there were even some with ribbons and bow ties.  
"We wanted to go with something nuetral. So it can be a boy or girls room." she explained.  
Trunks nodded like he understood although he didn't. Why go through so much work for someone who will want it all different after ten years?  
They got to work. Marron painted the top half of the room with a milky yellow and Trunks wallpapered the bottom three feet with ducks.   
"Say Marron," Trunks asked as he added the finishing touches to the duck paper. "where are your parents?"  
"Mom didn't want to be around because of all the fumes and daddy took her out for the day. They went to get the sonogram." Marron talked from the top of a ladder. "It's just to make sure that it won't have any problems during birth."  
"Oh." Trunks stood up to admire his work. "can I ask you a question?"  
"Sure." Marron said as she reached up on her tip toes to paint the cealing.  
"Do you find me attractive?" trunks asked.  
"WH-WHAT?!" Marron said spinning around a little too quickly. She lost her balance and the ladder trembled under the shift in weight.  
"Who-oa-aaa!" Marron yelled as she fell- right into Trunks arms.  
Marron looked around. Trunks held her softly in his arms. "Are you alright?" He asked as he put her down.  
"Yeah." she said as she stood up. "Just a little shook up." Marron looked up at him. "What did you ask?"  
Trunks looked down at his feet. "Do you find me attractive? I mean not YOU. But do you think that I am a generaly good-looking guy?"  
"You really don't know!" Marron said in shock. She thought for sure that he knew at least a little how hot he was.  
"Trunks sit down." She said. They sat down on some of the tarps. "Why did you ask me that?"  
"Can't you just tell me?" he asked blushing.  
"Nope. Answer mine and I'll answer yours." she said crossing her arms stubbornly.  
Trunks sighed giving in. "In my time I never had time for dates and just hanging out with friends. All I had was mom and Gohan and when he . . . was gone I had no one my own age to hang out with."  
"Oh, Trunks I'm so sorry." she said.  
"It's not your fault. It's those monsters-" He stopped remembering that one of those monsters was her mother. "Sorry. I just never had a girlfriend or anything. With Pan flirting with me, and moms friends ooleling me, I wonder if I am well, good looking."  
Marron sighed then said, "Trunks, I'm going to be honest." she paused. "You are a total babe. A hunk. FINE. Sexy. A peice of man meat-"  
"I get the idea!" Trunks said turning redder then before. "Really?"  
She nodded. "Trunks?" she asked. "Is it true that you never had a girlfriend?"   
"Yes." Trunks replied. "With the constant training I put myself through I didn't have time for one. Also I did not think it would be fair."  
"Fair?"   
"If the androids mannaged to kill me I would not want to put my wife through the same greif my mom went through." he said.   
Marron looked at him and saw the sadness in his eyes. He never allowed himself to love, she realized. He forced himself to become like his father. Maybe it's not too late.  
She leaned over and rested her head on his back. Marron felt him tense but he didn't move. They stayed like that for the longest time. Just her holding him. 


	6. Blood

CHAPTER SIX: BLOOD  
  
  
  
Full moon. Full moon. Full moon. Why did he have to come back in time so close to a full moon? Why would they wish for a full moon if one couldn't even change? Trunks paced back and forth in his room for the hundred thousndth time that day. He knew the moon had the ability to effect a sayjin in more ways then their ape shape. His mom had told him, his father was more adgitated and what she called 'frisky' around a full moon.  
All he understood right now was that everything was hightened. His sight, his hearing, the smell of Marrons hair.  
"Damnit!" Trunks shouted and slammed his fist down on the dresser. It shattered. Hormones, he told himself. Hormones are effecting his head. He went into the bathroom and ran the water. The cold water. He stripped down and stood under the icey spray. The water beaded down his nude body and didn't help. Trunks skin was so hot the water evaporated into steam. He rested his forehead against the tile. He was so hot. His skin itched and burned.   
He turned off the water and looked at himself in the mirror.   
"Not good Trunks." he told himself. His pupiles were large and his fangs were longer and extra sharp. He also badly needed a shave. The last two days he baracaded himself in his room. It wasn't that he didn't want to be near his family- acctually that was it.  
Trunks tossed himself on his bed still naked. He growled into his pillow.  
"Trunks." Bra asked then knocked. She tried the door knob but it was locked. "Why don't you come downstairs? Gohan and Videl are here. Along with Krillen and 18. Why don't you come say hi?"  
"GO AWAY!" Trunks shouted at the door. In his condition he would forget were he was and blow 18 into scrap. Best to stay here.   
"Trunks!" Bra said pounding on the door.  
"Leave me alone!" he said one more time. He heard her retreat back down the hall. How did they do it. These sayjins act like it is any other day. How come they don't feel the way he does?   
They were raised around it. Trunks thought, they are used to it by now. He got up and looked out his window. The moon shown so brightly. Trunks slipped on some jeans and took off out the window. He needed to releive some stress.  
He flew to the mountains out of the way of any towns or people. He felt so hot. He dove into the water then shook off like some wild dog. Trunks was powering up without even noticeing it. He gave in and tackled through a cliff causing it to shatter. Trunks aimed for another one but halted. He sniffed deeply.  
A pack of dinosaurs were passing nearby. It was only then Trunks realized his hunger. As if his body was seperate from his mind he rushed forward through the woods. The herd was ahead but some lazier ones lagged behind. Trunks head pounded for the taste of blood. He bit down on his lip trying to resist the urge, but that caused him to taste his own blood. It sent him over the edge.   
He ran into a dino and rolled it with him to the side. The others didn't see the missing one and Trunks dug his hands and teeth into it's fleash. He knew the raw meat wouldn't hurt his sayjin body. Trunks feasted upon the creature untill bones and blood stains were all that was left.   
He crawled back to the river and floated around awhile. The blood washed off of him and he wondered if it was all a dream. Everything seemed to blur.  
  
"TRUNKS BREIFS! TIME FOR BREACKFAST!" Bulma yelled as she pounded on his door. Trunks woke up and looked around groggely. He was back in his room. Or did I even leave? he wondered.   
The knocking echoed again.  
"I'm up!" he yelled. He rolled out of bed and went into the bathroom. Trunks walked past the mirror and looked at himself. It was then saw all the blood. It stained his jeans and was smeared across his cheast. Trunks could tell from the smell that it wasn't the same blood from the dinosaur he ate last night. He jumped into the shower not bothering to take off his pants and turned the shower on. Red water dripped down the drain. He ripped off his jeans and used a small ki blast to burn them. He scrubbed his skin, still smelling the blood under his nails. Trunks quickly dressed in a pair of spandex shorts and and oversized sweatshirt.   
Downstairs Pan, Bumla, C.Trunks and Goten sat around the breakfast table.   
"Morning Mira," Bulma said as he came down. "want some orange juice?"  
"No thanks." he said.   
"Try these waffles, they are delish." Bra said as she shoved a piece in.  
M.Trunks looked at the stack of waffles and the spread of food. He shook his head. He was full this morning. Probably from that late night snack.  
He walked past them.  
"Where are you going?" Pan asked. "I thought we were supposed to train today."  
"I need to train alone." Mirai said and went out to the gravity machine.  
"Your father is out there Trunks!" Bulma yelled a warning.   
Good.  
  
Trunks didn't even knock he just threw open the door and stared at Vegeta.  
"Get out!" Trunks demanded. Vegeta kept training, thinking he'd go away.  
"I said GET OUT!" Trunks yelled. "I need to train!" He went inside and grabed his father by the arm and spun him around. Vegeta did turn to face his son but he hit Trunks across the face.  
"YOU are the one who should leave." Vegeta said. "I need to train."  
Trunks spit out the blood and tackled his father from behind. Vegeta elbowed him in the head and Trunks rolled off him.   
"What's your problem, boy?" Vegeta asked as he stood up and dusted himself off.  
"YOU!" Trunks bellowed as he threw a punch at Vegeta. The pair erupted in hand to hand combat. On the outside it seemed like an even fight, but on the inside Trunks blood boiled and rage ran through him. He took out all his anger out on his father. It appeared Vegeta didn't mind.   
"Is that all you've got?" Vegeta teased.  
"Hardly." Trunks said. For the first time since arriving in the past, Mirai no Trunks transformed into a super sayjin. It felt good to let it all out like this.   
Vegeta smirked and transformed too. The father&son duo hit, kicked, ducked and blocked till brusies formed on thier bodies.   
"Why do you insist on fighting me?" Vegeta asked as he kneed Trunks in the side.  
"Why are you so aragant?" Trunks replied.  
"Don't you have a sparing leson to take care of?"  
"Don't you have a FAMILY to take care of?!"  
"Go to hell!"  
"Gladly! If I can get away from you!" Trunks shouted as he swung his fist at Vegeta. Vegeta easily caught it and threw his own. Trunks dodged it and wrapped his arm around his fathers, trapping it. They stood there with Trunks holding Vegetas arm and Vegeta ahold of Trunks fist.  
Their little war sifted down to a staring contest as their eyes locked angerly. Both refused to yeild as they glared at each other. Steadly, Trunks and Vegetas power level rose trying to meet the challange the other presented. Sparks flew off the comupter.  
"MALFUNCTION. PRESSURE EXCEEDING LIMITATIONS."  
The gravity room rumbled and shook, yet still niether moved.  
"Let go of my arn or we'll both be caught in the blast." Vegeta said not leting go trunks fist.  
"You think that is supose to scare me?" Trunks asked. "Last night I ate a raw dinosaur and Kami know what else! Nothing scares me now!"  
"Wimp." Vegeta smirked. "I've eaten thousands of unknown species and do you hear me complaining?"  
  
Bulma sat down to a healthy morning brunch. Cantalope, crushed strawberries and fresh brewed coffee. She brought the cup up to her lips and   
*KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOM*   
She dropped the cup and it shattered on the floor.  
"What the-!" Bulma screamed and jumped up. Bra, Pan, C.Trunks and Goten ran into the room.  
"What was that?" Bra asked. "Sounded like a hurricain."  
"Oh no! the gravity machine." Bulma said. they rushed outside and around the front. The place were the gravity room once was, now was a pile of wreaked metal and burnt grass.  
"Vegeta!" Bulma yelled and got on her knees. She started pulling away scrap but she cut her hand and she jerked away. C.Trunks lifted a large peice up and tossed it aside. The ground vibrated and Mirai and Vegeta burst through the wreakage. The two sayjins sat up bruised, bleeding and cut. Vegeta looked at his son, and laughed. Trunks soon joined in and they both were laughing histaricaly.   
Everyone else glared at them like they were insane.   
"Trunks?" Bumla asked kneeling next to him. "are you ok?"  
"Just fine m-mom." Trunks said still laughing.  
Bulmas eyes lite up. "You called me mom!" she said in awe.   
Vegeta and Mirai stood up stil chuckleing. Vegeta slapped him on his already sore back.  
"Great spare, Trunks." Vegeta said. "we have to do it again some time." He limped off, probobly towards the recovery.  
"Oh Trunks," Pan said running to Mirais side. "I was so worried. Let me help you to the infermery."  
"I'm fine Pan." he said. M.Trunks looked at Bra and remembered that he needed to talk to her about the Uub and Goten situation.  
"Bra can we talk?" M.Trunks asked.  
"Are you nuts!" Bra shouted. "You need to go to infermery now!"  
"I'm fine." he said. "Let's go chat." M.Trunks wrapped his arm around her and ushered her off. They walked away from the group and sat down on a bench under a cherry blossom tree. Trunks fell onto the bench.  
"Now I see why you wrapped you arm around me." Bra said. "You couldn't walk on your own." She tore off what was left of his sweatshirt and started to bandage his wounds.  
"We need to talk Bra. Brother to sister." She looked up at him.  
"That's the first time you called me your sister. And Bulma mom." Bra said.  
He shrugged. "I have my priorities straight now. Do you?"  
She snorted. "What are you talking about? Did dad hit you that hard?" She tightened one of his bandages a little too tight.  
"Ow." Trunks complained. He lifted her face to see him. "What's the deal with you and Uub?"  
"We're just pals." Bra said shrugging.  
"Oh realy. I don't think so." Trunks smirked. "I've seen the way he looks at you. He may just be your friend, but I can tell he wants more."  
"Do you think so?" Bra ashed shifting in her seat.  
"Uub looks at you so much that I wanted to punch him one." Trunks said. "How do you feel about him?"  
"You see," she started. "I'm kind of waiting on this other guy."  
"Goten."  
"How did you know?" she asked astonished.   
Trunks leaned his head back. "Male intuition."  
"There's no such thing." They both sat there thinking. "What do you think I should do?" Bra finaly asked.  
Trunks closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of cherry blossoms. "I think with Uub it is the real thing. And that you don't truely want Goten. You just want him to want you."  
Bra hit him in the cheast. Hard.  
"Who asked you!" she shouted and marched off towards the house.  
  
Chibi trunks stood nearby and saw the whole thing. After Bra left he walked over and sat down next to Mirai. He loosened his tie.  
"Aren't you going to be late for the board meeting?" Mirai asked not looking up.  
"I own the place. They can wait." Chibi said. "What was that little spat about?"  
"Bra is a teenage girl. We were just haveing the older brother to little sister talk."  
"She is my sister too." Chibi said defencivly. "I think I know her better than you do."  
"Did you know she has the hots for Goten AND Uub?" Mirai aksed opening one eye.  
"Goten was a given." Chibi said. "But Uub, I had no idea. I thought they were just friends."  
"Like you and Pan." Mirai said sitting up and placing his elbows on his knees.  
Chibi blushed. "Me and Pan are really close. Well, were untill you showed up. Now all she talks about is how stronge you are and smart."  
"She's a quarter sayjin female. They fight for the strongest mate." Mirai Trunks said.   
"Strongest mate!" Chibi trunks exclaimed. "If you have laid one hand on her-"  
"Calm down bro. Pans virginity is still intact." Mirai said grinning at Chibis jelousy. "Besides, how can I sleep with her when she's in love with you."  
"Sh-she is?!?" Chibi said turning to give Mirai trunks his full attention. 'How do you know?"  
"How do you not know?" Mirai asked. "Pan has idolized you since she was a kid. Gohan told me so. Now that she shows interest in some other guy are you just going to roll over?"  
"Uh, Trunks? That other guy is you." Chibi pointed out.  
"So?" Mirai said. "Go for the kill, seaze the day, show Pan the man she fell for. If she wants a fighter, then show her the fighter in you."  
Chibi trunks sat there and thought about that for awhile. Then he grinned that Vegeta like smile. "Thanks Trunks. I know exactly what to do now." He got up and flew off.   
Mirai laid down on the bench and watched the blossoms fall. One landed across his nose. He blew at it. He fixed things with dad, finaly called Bulma mom, talked to Bra and Trunks. Trunks knew that he still had alot of things to solve but he needed to get to the recovery room.  
He stood up and saw the blood on the bench. He had a flash of the night before and nearly threw up. He made a bee line to the infermery and saw Bulma straddeling Vegetas lap and kissing him. There came that urge to puck again.  
"Mo-om!" Mirai said making a face.  
"OOPS!" Bulma said as she fell off Vegeta. "Um, oh, hi Trunks. How long have you been there?" She smoothed her skirt.   
"Uhhh, your blouse . . . " M.Trunks said.  
Bulmas eyes slid down and saw the top buttons undone. She quickly did them. She turned to Vegeta. "I think those bandages will hold but uh, I will need to cheak on them later." She winked.   
Trunks heard vomiting sounds behind him and turned to see Pan. He chuckled under his breath.  
Vegeta hopped off the examining table and kissed Bumla once more and left.   
"Hop up, Trunks. Let me see the damage." Bulma motioned to the table. Trunks sat down and Pan followed him in. Bulma removed the peices of sweatshirt and added clean bandages and disinfection cream.  
"Wow Mirai," Pan said. "That explosion was huge. I wish I could have seen the fight."  
Bulma groaned. "That Vegeta is a terrible influence on you kids."  
"You mean the man you were lip locking just seconds ago?" Pan asked inoccently.  
"Don't be a smart ass Pan Son." Bulma said giving her a look. "I think you're fine now Trunks. Where is the other Trunks?"  
"I saw him fly off. Possibly to work." Mirai said.  
"He spends way too much time at the office." Pan said. Mirai raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Bulma tossed the bloody swabs in the waste basket and left the room.  
"So," Trunks said. "What are you doing here if you knew that Chibi was going to work?"  
"I came by to hang out with you silly." Pan said Pushing him playfully.  
"Hate to break it to you," Trunks said. "but I'm exauhsted. I got no sleep last night."  
"Really?" Pan said glaring at him. "Someone keep you up?"  
"No!" he said blushing. "Nothing like that. I just was up . . . thinking." Yeah right, he thought. The last thing I did last night was think. "I'll let you rest up then." Pan said as she walked out the door. "You'll need it."  
Trunks tried to ignore that last part and went into the living room. He fell plopped down on the couch and fell asleep. 


	7. none

  
  
  
  
Chibi trunks sat at his desk and tapped his pencil against the reports he should be going over. He leaned back in his chair and pulled off his work glasses. He wanted to get Pan in a way that she would respect. But the only way to that was to beat her in a fair fight. Even with all of the training he's done he was still no match for her. She was right, he was out of shape.   
"Mr.Breifs," his secretary said over the intercom. "your ten o'clock is here."   
Trunks pressed a button. "Cancil all my meetings."  
"Um, alright. And you ten o'clock?"   
"Cancil ALL my meetings." Trunks said and turned the intercom off. He opened his window and flew off. Mirai Trunks was right. If he wanted to have Pan then he needed to give her what she wanted. A warrior.  
  
  
Marron knocked on the door of capsule corp. She opened the door and pocked her head in.   
"Hello?" she asked. "I have a freash baked pie." Marron looked down at the pie she held. She brought it over as a thank you for Mirai Trunk helping her. "Hello!?" she called again.  
She walked into the main living room and looked around.   
On the sofa laid Mirai no Trunks sleeping peacefully. He looked so adorable was his bangs hanging over his forehead. Marron placed the pie on the table and she sat down on the other end. She gently touched his face. He is such a great man, Marron thought. She ran her fingers up to tuck his hair off his face. Trunks subconciously turned into the warmth of her hand.   
"What are you doing?"  
Marron spun around and trunks jolted awake. Pan walked up to Marron.  
"I asked: what are you doing?" Pan repeated, not taking her eyes off Marron.  
"Hey Marron." Trunks said wipping the sleep from his eyes. "When did you get here?"  
She jumped up and picked up the pie. "I just came by a few moments ago to drop off this pie. It's cherry." she held the pie up as proof.  
Trunks inhaled the delishous aroma. "Mmmmmm." His appitite was comming back.   
"Want a peice." Marron said waving in back and forth under his nose.   
Pan watched the sight with disgust. "Marron." Pan said trying to sound sweet. "How 'bout we go slice this up. In the kitchen. Now." she didn't wait for her to answer, she just grabed Marrons arm and dragged her into the kitchen.  
Marron placed the pie on the table and serched for a knife.   
"What do you think you're doing?" Pan demanded.  
"Looking for a knife." Marron said opening a drawer. Pan slammed it close, almost on her hand.  
"That's not what I mean." Pan said. "I want to know what you were doing in there with Trunks."  
"Pan please let me explain-" Marron started.  
"No. Time for talk is over I told you that I had dibbs on him." Pan said feeling betrayed. "Why didn't you tell me then that you wanted him?"  
"Because I didn't know that he was such a great guy then." Marron said sitting down. "I never thought we'd end up spending so much time on the nursery and-and . . . I know that you laid claim to him and if you want to I'll back off like a good friend." She smiled patheticly.  
Pan stared at Marron and sighed. "I can't stay mad at one of my best friends. But if I see you moving in on mt territory again-"  
"You can kill me." Marron said. She jumped up and hugged Pan.   
Trunks limped in then and saw the hugging pair.  
"Did I miss something?" he asked. The two pulled apart and looked at him.  
"No, just girl talk." Pan said.  
"Yeah," Marron said cutting the pie. "Clothes, periods, dolls and stuff. Things we talk about behind mens back."  
"Sounds very secert society." trunks said sitting down. He unwrapped his arm from a bandage. He cheaked his wound and saw it was healed. He started to take off all the wrappings.  
"Healed already?" Panasked scooping a slice out for him.  
"What happened here?" Marron asked. "I saw the trashed gravity room. Did you do that?"  
"Me and father." Trunks said digging in to his peice of cherry pie.  
Marron looked at him then shrugged. She was no sayjin and sometimes had trouble understanding them. It was usually best to just shrug it off. They all sat down and ate the rest of the pie, Pan and Trunks eating most of it. When they were done Marron cleared the plates and cleaned out the used tin. She looked out the kitchen window and saw Uub walking up the driveway.  
"Hi Uub!" she yelled out the window and waved to him. marron ran around and opened the door to let him in.   
He was dressed casual in jeans and a blue t-shirt. He had a bookbag slung over one shoulder. "Hello Marron. Is Bra here?"  
"Yeah, come on in." she said letting him in. "I'll go get her."  
As she ran upstairs, trunks and Pan came in and saw Uub.  
"Hey Uub, what's up?" Pan asked sitting down on the arm of a chair.  
"I stoped by after my class and wanted to asked Bra for some help with my term paper." Uub answered.  
"What are you taking?" Trunks asked sitting down. Uub continued to stand.  
"Uub here is studying to become a doctor." Pan said. "Top of his class too."  
Uub blushed. "Well it's no big deal."  
"Don't be so modist." Pan exclaimed. "We all know how well you are doing."  
Marron came down then with a desturbed look on her face.   
"Bra says that she has had enough men around for one day and that she won't come down." Marron informed them.   
"Wonder what her deal is?" Pan said looking at Mirai Trunks. "Didn't you two have a conversation earlier? What was it about?"  
"Brother sister stuff." he said. "Nothing important."  
Uub stared at the stairs. "Something is indeed bothering her. I will respect her wishes though." He frowned. "darn. I really needed someone to help me study."  
"I'll help." Marron said. She liked Uub. He was sweet and polite. Maybe if she went off and helped him it would give Pan and Trunks some alone time. For some reason Marron didn't like that idea much.  
"You do not need to." Uub started.  
"I don't mind. Besides, I'm good with writting." Marron said.  
Uub smiled. "Alright. We can go to the park and get to work."  
"Excellent." Marron said. "See you two around." She waved good-bye and left with Uub. Trunks watched them go off together. The idea of Marron with anyother guy made his stomache twist.  
"Up for a spar?" Pan asked.  
Trunks smiled at her lack of subdlty. "Sure."  
  



	8. One night Stand

CHAPTER EIGHT : ONE NIGHT STAND  
  
"8,976! 8,977! 8,978!" Chibi Trunks counted off as he did his sit ups. He had to get stronger, and with the gravity machine out of commision then he had to resort to the basics.   
Trunks decided that it was best to go out into the mountains and train harder than he ever has before. If he wanted Pan then he NEEDED to be stronger.   
"9,021! 9,022!"   
Bulma thought that he was working long hours at work when he was really out here working out. The only set back to all this work was that Pan thought he was slacking off. And then she would spend more time with Mirai Trunks.  
Trunk remembered seeing them a few days ago sparing. They didn't even notice him! They just went on fighting and laughing. Chibi Trunks wanted to run over there and punch Mirai Trunks in the face.   
But you held back, Trunks thought to himself as he rolled over to do some push-ups. You didn't want Pan to get any more mad at you than she already is.  
He had been training for almost a monthe now and knew that by the next fulll moon he would make his move.  
  
Pan, Bra and Marron landed in front of Marrons house just as Krillen and 18 were leaving the front door.  
"Mom, dad, where are you going?" Marron asked.  
Krillen tossed out a car capsule and a blue convertable appeared.   
"We're going to go take some last minute lamaze classes at the gym." Krillen said helping 18 into the front seat.  
"How much longer until the baby arrives?" Bra asked.  
"About two more weeks." 18 said. She glared down at her bulging belly. "And it couldn't be and sooner. Kids got a kick like his father." She glared at Krillen. "This is all your fault you know!"  
Krillen laughed nerviously. "Thoughs mood swings! Ha-ha! Oh, Marron?"  
"Yes daddy?"   
"Mirai Trunks is already inside working on the nursury." he said.  
"He is?" Marron said a little shocked. She remembered that they finished with the remodeling last week. What was he doing here?  
Krillen got into the car and drove away.   
The three girls looked at each other.  
"I thought you two were done with the babys room." Bra said.  
"Me too." Pan said. She looked at Marron like she was up to something.  
Together they all went in side and walked up the stairs. As they neared the nursury they heard noises, like a humming. The door was open and they peeked inside.   
Trunk knelt on the floor wearing only a pair of jeans and some smudges of paint. In front of him was a unfurnished wooden crib.   
Pan and Marron were so taken back by Trunks in just jeans that they didn't notice the crib.  
"Wow!" Bra sais in awe. "Where did you get this?" It looked like any ordinary baby bed but up along the legs it had detailed leaves carved into it. The base board had a sun carved there.  
"I made it." Trunks said standing up.  
"You made this?" Marron asked comming to her sences. "How?"  
"Well I told you that I was good with a hammer." trunks said scratching the back of his head embareased. "It's not done yet. It was supposed to have been a suprise. That's why I didn't tell you. Do you like it?"  
Marron ran into his arms and hugged him. "Oh yes! I love it! Thank you so much!" She kissed him on his cheek. He blushed red.  
"Glad you do." he said still red. Marron let go of him and went over to the crib. It was a soft pine and he had already started to paint it white. The carved leaves and sun showed the work of and amazing craftsman.   
She turned back to him and smiled. "I don't know how to thank you."  
Pan glared at them and scowled. She had told Marron hands off! Now she kissed him? Sure it was on the cheek but still a kiss was a kiss. Pan cleared her throat.  
"Do you need any help finishing it?" she asked sweetly.   
"No thanks. I can handel it." Trunks said. "Why don't you go on doing what you were doing and I'll clean up as soon as I'm done."  
"We were going to try out this new club." Bra said. "Want to come?"  
"I'll pass." he said as he knelt back down.   
"Come on!" Pan said grabbing his arm. "Goten and Uub will be there."  
"Chibi won't be there?" Trunks asked.  
Pan snorted. "Please. He has been spending so much time at the office latly that he no longer has time for us kids."  
Don't you mean you? Trunks thought. "I'll stay here. Have a good time though."  
Pan growled giving up. Her, Bra and Marron went down the hall and changed. Together they flew to the club.   
Goten and Uub were already there, along with Paris. Bra scowled Vegeta-like and whispered, "I thought he was going to break up with her!" Pan just shrugged.  
They went inside and danced half the night. Marron enjoyed dancing with Uub despite the fact that he looked over at Bra most of the time. She didn't mind. Her thoughts were on someone else too.  
  
Past midnight Marron stumbled out onto the street and looked in her purse for a capsule car. Her eyes blurred. Damn, she thought, I knew I had a little too much to drink.  
She found her car and de-capsuled it. Marron got in and set it on auto-piolet. Marron leaned back and allowed the cool night breeze to wake her up.   
Marron parked her car and went upstairs. She made it halfway to her room when she heard something. She dizzily walked over to the nursury and leaned against the door frame. Marron smiled and looked as Trunks bent over to pick up some paint dripped newspapers. Nice view she thought.  
"Why is there new carpeting on the floor?" Marron asked.  
Trunks spunn around. "Huh? Marron when did you get here?"  
"Why is there new carpeting on the floor?" she asked again.  
"Oh. I thought that since we did the walls and everythinhg else, why not do the floor too." Trunks said shifting his weight.  
Marron slid into the room and smiled at him. "You're cute but a terrible liar."  
"Uuhhhhhhh...... I accedentaly spilled some paint all over the carpeting." Trunks said confessing. "Don't worry. The man at the hardware store gave me a discount because I go there so much."  
"That's nice." Marron said dreamaly. She walked over to the crib and saw it was done. It was now white with green leaves. the sun was a shiny gold. She gently touched it.  
"Don't!" Trunks shouted. But it was too late. Her fingers were covered in white paint. "It's not dry."  
"Thanks for the warning." she said sarcasticly. He handed her a paper towel and she wiped it off. "Thank you Trunks. You are sooo sweet."  
Marron went over and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I remember asking how I could ever thank you earlier today." she said huskely. "Now I think I know how." She reached up and pressed her lips to his.   
Trunks drew back startled at first, then melted into it. He pressed his lips tightly against hers and opened his mouth to deepen it.  
Marron gasped. No man had ever kissed her like this. There was a feeling of overwelming heat. It was like a wave hitting her and she was submerged in it. She clenched her hand in his hair and pulled him closer.   
He lifted her up and wrapped his arms around her back. Trunks felt the heat too. It was burning him.  
"Wait." he gasped. He pulled away a bit. "We can't do this. You've been drinking. I can taste it on you."  
"Taste some more." Marron murmmured and reached her wet lips up to his again.  
Trunks lifted her up into his arms and carried her out of the room. He walked down the hall and kicked open her door. He went in and placed her on the center of her bed. Trunks pulled away but she refused to let go.  
"Where are you going?" she asked.  
"You need to sleep this off." Trunks said. "You aren't thinking straight."  
"I'm perfectly straight. Let me show you." Marron said giggleing.  
Trunks sighed and brushed the blonde hair off of her beautifulface. "I can't."   
"Then just stay here." she said sleepily. Marron cuddled into his warmth. "Just till I fall asleep."  
He looked over at the door. It seemed like a million miles away. He gave in and pulled her close and laid back on the bed. Marron rested her head on his cheast.   
"Thank you Trunk-chan." she said as she fell asleep.  
Trunks didn't hear her. He was asleep too. 


	9. Confusion!!

  
  
  
Marron awoke to the sound of very loud birds. Her head throbbed and she rolled over to see the blue eyes of Trunks Breifs.   
"Morning." he said. "About time that you got up."  
Marron streached and avoided his eyes. "Morning. What are you doing in my bed? The last thing I remember is comming home and . . . then you carried me in here."  
"Is that the last thing you recall?" he asked with interest.  
"Yeah." Marron said. "That and something about margaritas. I told Bra that last one was too many."   
"Ah, so Bra was the culprit." Trunks said putting his hands behind his head.  
"Anyway," Marron said ignoring him. "you should have left after . . . "  
"After I tucked you in and allowed you to cuddel me to sleep?" he teased. "Yeah, I think I should have. But it just didn't seem right after all that passionate sex we had. Also, I was tired and it is a long cold flight home."  
"What passionate sex!!?" Marron yelled as she bolted straight up in bed. She glared down at him.   
Trunks gasped almost shocked. "Don't tell me that you don't remember? I took you in here and was trying to get you to sleep when you started to pull me down onto the sheets and make suprisingly amazing love to me. Maybe it was the margaretas but I think that-"  
Marron didn't let him finish. She grabed her pillow and shoved it over his face. She straddeled his hips and used both hands.   
"That's enough. I know that we didn't make love last night, Trunks. I fell right off to sleep and you did too. I remember that much."  
"Mufphumm!" he groweled under the pillow.  
Suddenly the door swung open and Krillen walked in.   
"Hi sweetheart." he said cheerfully. "I'm making silverdollar pancakes and wanted to know if you wanted . . . . . . any . . . ."  
Krillens jaw fell at the sight of his innocent daughter straddeling a mans hips in her bed. "Uhhhhhhhh . . ."  
"DADDY!" Marron shouted.  
"Wurfee?" Trunks mummbled. He pulled the pillow off his face.   
"Trunks!?" Krillen said almost fainting.  
"Krillen, um, I can explain-" Trunks said sitting up. The movement caused Marron to fall off of him and land on the floor. She landed on the ground with a thud.   
"Um, I'll see you downstairs." Krillen said as if he was on auto-piolet. He went outside, closing the door behind him.  
Marron stood up and looked at Trunks. She shoved him off her bed. He fell on the floor and she towered over him.   
"What happened last night?" she demanded.  
Trunks got up and said, "Look Marron, I was joking ok? Joke's over go downstairs and chat with your mom and dad."  
"I know you were joking trunks." Marron said. "But what I don't know is what happened between the time I came home and I went to bed."   
He looked down at his feet.   
"Well?" she asked losing her temper.  
"You had alot to drink last night. You were half drunk when you came in." Trunks said.  
"And?"  
"And, well, you came on to me." Trunks answered. "I was a total gentelman though and didn't take advantage of you."  
She looked at him in shock. "How much did I come on to you?" she asked calmly.  
"Just kissing. A few pecks. Honest." Trunks said.  
Marron crossed her arms and glared at him. "You're cute but a terrible liar . . . " She let the last word drift off. "Oh no." she said as she sat down on the end of her bed. Marron remembered everything now. The kiss, the lame lines she said trying to get him into bed. Everything.  
"I am such an idiot." she said burying her face in her hands.   
Trunks sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her.   
"No you're not. If you remember, I wasn't entirely resisting you." Trunks said.   
She went red and looked away. "Sorry."  
Trunks smiled at her shyness. He never knew that she could be so forward last night then so innocent the next morning. He really liked that about her.  
They heard the clatter of plates downstairs and were reminded of the incident that just happened with her father.  
"We better get down there. We'll have alot to explain." Marron said.  
"We?" Trunks said almost squeeking out the words. "Wh-what? You want me to go with you?"  
"Of couse. You can back up my story that I had too much to drink and you helped me get into bed. Then you were so tired from making the crib that you fell asleep." Marron said smileing.  
"Uh, won't your dad he a little well, mad at me?" Trunks asked.  
"Don't tell me that the strong super-sayjin is afraid of the human?" Marron teased him.  
"See," Trunks said scratching the back of his head. "I never had a girlfriend before so I don't know how to react around the father man."  
She stopped her teasing grin and looked at him. Did he mean that she was her girlfriend now?? she wondered. No, It can't be. He was just using that as an example.  
She stood up and grabed him by his arm. "Come on!" she said as she led him out of the room.  
"Wait!" he said. "I have to get my tools!" She let go and he came back with a blue shirt on and a tool box in his hand.   
Togther they walked down to the kitchen. 18 and Krillen sat at the table talking about something, but then they saw them come down they stopped talking.  
"Morning, Krillen. 18." Trunks said. He didn't stop walking, he just went right out the door and flew off.   
"Care to explain?" Krillen asked glaring at Marron.   
"Was it any good?" 18 smirked as she leaned over on the table.   
"What?!!" Marron said shocked. "Mom! I came home last night from the club with a little too much to drink and Trunks put me in bed, totaly non-sexual, for me to sleep it off. He was so tired from working on the baby bed that he fell asleep too. We have an entirly platonic relationship and you know, Daddy, that his a good man and a wouldn't take advantage of me." She stopped to take a breath.  
18 turned to her husband. "Baby, I have a craving for oranges and bacon. Can you rush to the store and get me some?"  
"But oranges aren't in season." Krillen said.   
"They're in season somewhere." 18 said batting her eyes.  
Krillen sighed and went outside. A second later Marron could hear him fly off.  
"Sit down Marron." 18 said as she sipped at her tea.  
Marron sat down preparing for some lecture about how she was a grown woman and she could do what she wanted now as long as she used protection. She prayed the her mom wouldn't try to give her birth control advice.  
"Trunks has a lot of anger in him. I want you to be on your gaurd around him." 18 said this casually like it was a known fact.  
"What do you mean?" Marron said chosing her words carefully.  
18 put down her cup and looked at her daughter. She looks so much like me, 18 thought. "Trunks is a sweet boy and very polite. But undernieth he is a ticking time bomb. I saw then the anger in his eyes, as well as the pain. And I see it now." She paused. "I love you Marron. That's very hard for me to say sometimes but it's true. I don't want you to get hurt by this boy."  
"Mirai wouldn't hurt me!" Marron said in a rage.   
"I didn't mean like that-"  
"Yes you did!" Marron shouted. "He is the only guy who has ever been this nice to me and you're afraid that he is going to be just like his father!" Marron ran out of the room and upstairs.  
18 buried her face in her hands. She only wanted to protect her child from getting her heart broken. She knew Trunks still was nervious around her but she didn't think he'd try to kill her! 18 saw her daughter falling deeper and deeper in love with him and she didn't want her to be hurt when he chose someone else.   
  
M.trunks landed infront of home and went inside and saw Bra, Chibi and Bulma at the dinner table eating breakfast.  
"Mirai, where were you last night?" Bulma asked with concern.  
"I fell asleep over at Marrons house. Sorry if I worried you." Mirai said as he swiped a piece of toast off of Bras plate.   
"Marrons huh?" Bra said grinning. "Up late 'working'-"  
"Can it Training-Bra." Chibi Trunks said using her nickname.   
"Where's father? I wanted to talk with him." Trunks asked. He scooped some eggs on his plate and quickly ate them.   
"Vegeta's in the library meditating. I wouldn't desturbe him." Bulma said.  
"That's ok. I have to go take a shower anyway." he said running up the stairs two at a time.  
"Shower?" Bra said sipping her juice. "Does that mean-ow! Mom! Chibi hit me. OW!"  
"Don't call me that!"  
  
Pan woke up and streached. She had a crappy time last night at the club. She had only agreed to go because she hoped that Mirai would be there. He wasn't though. He was at HER house. Pan didn't even want to think about Marrons name.  
She walked over to her dresser and pulled on a pair of jeans. Pan didn't even button the snap on her jeans as she threw open the windows. Pan noticed a piece of paper sitting on the window sill under a rock. She picked it up and looked around. There was no sight of anyone and she only senced her mom and dad downstairs.   
Pan leaned her hip against the window sill and unfolded it.  
  
Dear Pan,  
  
I have thought about this long and hard and now I know. Please meet me the afternoon of the next full moon out by the cliffs where we first met. I'm going to give my all in that rematch we both have wanted for so long. Hopefully this will lead to something more.   
  
Love,  
Mirai no Trunks Breifs  
  
P.S. Do not tell anyone of this. It will be our own little secret.  
  
  
Pan nearly fellout of the window. She pressed the note to her heart, she was afraid would jump from her cheast.  
He loved her! He wrote so himself! Pan was about to run down to tell her mom but she stopped. Trunks said not to tell anyone.   
She threw herself on her bed and squealed. Pan knew she need to train and get a killer fighting outfit and think of an excuse to give her parents and get herself a new pair of fighting gloves. Pan jumped up and threw her shirt on. No better time like the present.   
  
Bra skipped down the sidewalk towards the collage. Uubs class just let out and he called her up to go for an ice cream. He had gotten a great scolarship and held a job at Capsule Corp. but she still insisted on paying. She rounded the corner and stopped fast.   
"A doctor? Wow, that is so cool." Paris said smiling up at Uub. "I'm a american poetry major."  
"Ah, do you like Kreneski?" Uub asked.  
"She's my favorite!" Paris said smiling still.  
"Mine too."  
"Get out." Paris playfully pushed him. She moved her hand up his arm and felt his bicep. "Oh my! Do you work out?"  
Bra had enough. She stomped over there and forced a smile. "Uub, you didn't forget about our plans did you?"   
"I'm sorry. I was caught up talking to Paris here." Uub said.  
"Say," Paris said. "you're Gotens nieces friend. Barley, right?"   
"Bra." she said clenching her teeth.   
"Bra! I'll bet you're a popular one at school." Paris said.  
"She is." Uub laughed.  
Bra felt embarassed and she blushed.   
"Say Uub, I'm having a party this Saturday." Paris said."Want to come?"  
"Sure." he replied.  
"Great. See you then." Paris winked and walked away. "Bu-bye"  
"Bu-bye." Bra said mockingly. "What was all that flirting about?"  
"Flirting?" Uub asked.  
"Don't play dumb. She was all over you and you were not exactly fighting her off." Bra said crossing her arms in front of her cheast.  
Uub just smiled down at her with a goofy look on his face.  
"What?" she asked angerly.  
"You're jelious." he said still smiling at her in that odd way.   
"Am NOT!" Bra said. She knew that this was starting to get out of hand.   
So what if she was jelious? Any girl would be.   
"You are so cute at it too." he said. He leanded down and kissed her softly on the lips. "Come on. Let's go get come ice cream cones before the shop is crowded." Uub took Bras hand and they walked down the street together.   
Bra followed stifly walking like frankenstien. She was at a lost for words. Was that a let's-just-be-friends kiss, she wondered. Or was it an I-like-you-and-I-want-to-move-onto-something-more kiss? Damn Mirai. It was his fault she was thinking like this!  
  
Mirai Trunks stepped out of the steamy shower and wrapped a towel around his slim waist. He walked into his room and saw Chibi Trunks digging through his sock drawer.   
"What are you doing?" Mirai asked.  
Chibi jumped and a pair of Mirais yellow boots hit the floor. "Mirai! Wh-what are you doing here?"  
"This is my room." Mirai said walking further into his room. "And you?"  
"Uh," Chibi held up a pair of socks like it was a lifeline. "I needed a pair of socks."  
Mirai crossed his arms and stared at his little brother. "Oh." He moved fast and managed to flip Chibi onto his back and through the bed. Mirai slammed his elbow onto his cheast, pinning him there. "Bullshit." he said. "Tell me the truth or I won't let you up."  
Chibi swung his foot hard making contact with the back of Mirais skull. He fell forward and Chibi pushed with both fists against his shoulders, knocking him onto the floor.   
Mirai landed on the floor and smiled up at Chibi.  
"What are you smileing at?" Chibi asked.  
Mirai stood up still grinning. "You've been training. And I bet I know who for. Pan, right?"  
Chibi blushed. "No! - Well yes- but not exactly."  
"Why are you stealing my clothes?" Mirai no Trunks asked.   
"Look," Chibi said. "It's just a pair of socks."  
"And shoes. Also my blue C.C. jacket is missing." Mirai said.  
"So you and Marron huh?" Chibi said trying to change the subject. Mirai just glared at his other half like he was a moron. Chibi sighed and sat down on the broken bed.  
"Yes it's Pan." he confessed. "I see the way how she looks at you and I can't help but remember how she used to look at me. So, yes I have been training constantly for the past few weeks, non-stop, so I'll be stronge enough to beat her."  
"You really thinks she likes me?" Mirai said in mock suprise. He hit Chibi Trunks in the side of the head. "You baka! Pan's pissed at you because you've been spending all this time at the office."  
"But I haven't!" Chibi said. "I've been training for the next full moon!"  
At the mention of the full moon Mirai shivered. He still hadn't thought of a way deal with his sayjin instincts.  
"I am a baka!" Chibi said burying his head in his hands. "I never should have thought this plan would work."  
Mirai blinked. "What plan?"  
"Uhhhh. . . . the plan to get Pan back." Chibi said nerviously.  
Mirai could tell he was only telling the half-truth. Chibi could tell if Mirai knew the whole truth he'd get his ass kicked.  
"What plan?" Mirai asked again getting worried.  
Chibi took a deep breath. "I wrote this letter to Pan for her to meet me under the next full moon. I don't know if you have noticed but sayjins act different under the rays of the moon."  
"I've noticed." Mirai muttered.  
"Dad said that sayjins tend to mate under the moon. Kind of 'that time of the month' thing. Pan knows this too and no doubt thinks that's what's on my mine."  
"You afraid that she won't show?" Mirai asked trying to understand.  
"No. I know she'll show up. But-" he stopped short. "I think she'll be expecting you and not me."  
"WHAT!?!?!?"   
"Well I kindof, sortof, possibly wrote-your-name-instead-of-mine." Chibi said quickly.  
Mirai picked Chibi up by the collar. "Hold it right there you little-"  
"Bad time?"  
Both lavender haired warriors turned to see Goten standing in the hall. Mirai half carried half dragged Chibe by the neck to the door.  
"Excuse us." Mirai said as he slammed the door on Gotens face. He rammed Chibies body against the door. "Listen here you lying peice of shit," he whispered menacingly. "fix this or I will go tell Pan right now what happened."  
Chibies eyes grew huge. "But she'll hate me! Please! We're brothers!"  
Mirai let his grip slacken and dropped him on the ground. He walked over to his closet and pulled out his sword. He walked over to Chibi and Chibi winced, preparing himself for the blow.   
"Here." Mirai dropped the sword at his feet. "So Pan will beleive it better. I think a pair of my jeans are in the drier."  
  
"Marron!" Pan shouted pounding on her bedroom door. "Open up!" She hit it hard one more time and the door broke open. Pan shrugged and walked in. Marron came out of the bathroom with a white robe on and drying her hair.  
"Pan what is it?" she looked down and saw her broken door. "And what did you do to my door."  
"I'm sorry." Pan said. "But I just HAD to tell someone. Am I interupting a shower?"  
"No. I'm done." Marron said. "I just needed to clean out that cigerett smell of the club."  
"Ok. Sit down." Pan instructed. Marron did wondering why she was here so early. "First of all I want to appologies for saying that I thought that you were trying to steal Mirai Trunks from me. You're a good friend and would never do that to me."  
Marron looked at the floor ashamed. Some friend, she thought. Last night she nearly gave her virginity to him.  
"But that doesn't matter anymore!" Pan said excitedly. "He told me not to tell anyone and I couldn't tell Bra because she is such a gossip so I wanted to tell you. Trunks left me this note. See!"  
Marron took the white paper from Pan and opened it up. She read it once then read it again. She shakelt handed it back. No wonder he didn't want her last night. He was in love with Pan.   
"I'm very happy for you." she said.  
"Thanks." Pan said. "He acctualy wrote 'love'!" She went on chattering about what she was planning to wear and how she wanted to fight him. Marron wasn't really listening. She kept remembering secnes from last night.  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{FLASH BACK}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}  
  
Marron went over and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I remember asking how I could ever thank you earlier today." she said huskely. "Now I think I know how." She reached up and pressed her lips to his.   
Trunks drew back startled at first, then melted into it. He pressed his lips tightly against hers and opened his mouth to deepen it.  
Marron gasped. No man had ever kissed her like this. There was a feeling of overwelming heat. It was like a wave hitting her and she was submerged in it. She clenched her hand in his hair and pulled him closer.   
He lifted her up and wrapped his arms around her back. Trunks felt the heat too. It was burning him.  
"Wait." he gasped. He pulled away a bit. "We can't do this. You've been drinking. I can taste it on you."  
"Taste some more." Marron murmmured and reached her wet lips up to his again.   
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{END FLASH BACK}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}  
  
Drink or no drink, he just didn't want her. Pan talked some more then left to shop for a traininf outfit that she said shouted 'sexy'.  
Marrron walked across the hall to her parents room. She opened the door and saw he mom laying on the bed reading a book of baby names. Krillen must still be out looking for oranges.   
18 looked up and scooted over. She patted the side of the bed. Marron crawled into bed like she used to when she was a little girl and rested her head on her moms cheast.  
"Was that Pan who just left?" 18 asked.  
"Yeah." Marron sniffed. She wouldn't cry, she wouldn't cry, she wouldn't cry . . .   
18 wrapped her arms around her trembling daughter.   
"I hate it when you're right." Marron said letting the tears fall.   



	10. Goku Visits

  
CHAPTER TEN: GOKU  
  
  
  
  
Mirai Trunks stood levitating three feet in the air in the gravity room. The gravity increased to 670. He focused on getting stronger. It didn't matter that there was no evil around to fight, he beleived that a true warrior must be ready even in times of peace. Trunks heard the door open then close. He kept his eyes shut and concentrated. He could feel Vegetas ki move about the room, then rise to train under the heavy gravity.   
The pair had barly spoken since the machine exploded. Bulma said that she was glad they were finaly bonding. HA! Trunks thought. It seemed like thay were further away then ever. They just now had a common interest and understanding of getting stronger.   
"Boy," Vegeta called out. "Are you going to float on your ass all day, or are you going to have a real mans workout?"  
Trunks opened his eyes and grinned at his father. "Just waiting for you."  
  
"How about the pink ones?" Bra asked holding up a pair of hot pink platform shoes.  
"Nope." Marron said. "They look like a Barbi doll accessory."  
Bra looked down at them. "I do too. Thanks."  
Marron fell back on to Bras bed and sighed. "Bra?" she asked. "Have you ever been in love with someone who was in love with someone else?"  
"You have to ask?" Bra said digging through her closet. "I've been after Goten for years and he still is with that big haired tramp."  
"But he broke up with her." Marron said.  
Bra stiffened and turned to her friend. "What?"  
"He dumped her last week. I heard she is having a huge party on Saturday and is inviting all the guys she sees as 'possibles'." Marron sat up. "I though you knew."  
"No I didn't know!" bra said. "And what do you mean by possibles?"  
"Paris doesn't go in to that cry all night because I lost the man of my dreams stage." Marron explained. "She throws a party and jumps any single guy there. How do you think she met Goten."  
"That slut!" Bra stomed back and forth in her room.  
"Well it's better than mopeing around all depressed just because the man you love is with someone else." Marron said without thinking.  
"What?" Bra asked.  
"Nothing." Marron slipped off the bed and picked up a pair of blue strappy heels. "How about these?"  
"They're perfect!" Bra said in joy.  
"Where are you going anyway?" Marron asked.  
Bra smiled evily. "Uub was invited to Paris' party. I'm going so she won't stick her clutches into him."  
"Oh." Marron said with a smile. "That's why you're so angery. Not because of Goten, but because of Uub."  
Bra looked at her like she was crazy. "Marron, that is the dumbest thing you ever said, and you're a blonde."  
"Bra and Uub! Bra and Uub! Bra and Uub!" Marron sang. Bra picked up a pillow and aimed it at Marron. She ducked it and the two started to chase one another around the room.  
"Bra and Uub! Bra and Uub! Bra and Uub-oooaaaafff!" Marron ran right into something hard. She prayed that it wasn't the wall. How embarassing. She looked up and smiled.  
"GOKU!!!" She jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck. Bra soon did the same.  
"Hi girls. How are you?" He said cheerfully.  
"Just great Goku!" Bra said. "When did you get here?"  
"I just came through the atmosphere a minute ago. I talked to Gohan. Is it true Mirai no Trunks is back?" He asked. Goku was off training in space with Bulmas latest version of the gravity room.   
"Yes." Marron said. "He's right outside. I'm suprised you didn't sence him."  
"I did." Goku said. "But I felt Bras ki rise and heard shouting. What is the matter?"  
"Uub and Bra are getting together." Marron said.  
"We are no-"  
"That's great." Goku said suddenly. "He's been crazy for you since we started training together all thoughs years ago."  
Bra was shocked into silence as they went downstairs and outside.  
"Grandpa!" Pan shouted as she jumped Goku from behind and gave him a bear hug.   
"Panny." Goku said hugging his neice. Chibi Trunks ran up then and slapped Goku on the back as Bulma hugged him.   
"About time you got back." Bulma said. "We were worried about you."  
"I wasn't." Pan said confidently.  
A loud bang came from the gravity chamber and Bulma groaned. "All I need is them to blow it up once I got it fixed again."   
"Let me check on them." Goku said and teliported away.  
  
Mirai Trunks unleashed his most powerful attack at his father, but it was caught and crushed as if it was nothing by . . . Goku?!?  
"Hiya." Goku said giving a wave. Trunks powered down from super sayjin and looked in amazement at Goku.  
"Goku?" he asked.  
"Sorry I didn't stop by Trunks. I was kind of in space training." Goku said.  
Vegeta(who was still in super sayjin mode) snorted. "I hope you learned something new. I could use another good sparing partner." He smiled at his son.  
"I'll tell you all about it inside."  
  
Gohan, Pan, Videl, Krillen, 18, Marron, Vegeta, Bulma, Bra, Chibi Trunks, Chichi, Goten and Mirai trunks all sat around in the Breifs living room listening to Goku talk about the new planets he went to and the new techniques he learned. M.Trunks soon realized that it was like a ritual for all of them to get together after Goku came back from space. It was a way for them all to keep in touch after all of these years. They would eat then sit in the living room and finish there desserts.   
M.Trunks liked listening to Goku, but Pan kept sending him looks. He hoped that Chibi got around to telling her the truth soon. Marron sat away from him and avoided his gaze. She's probobly still a little embarassed, he thought. He'll have to be more carefull when jokeing around with her.  
"Oh darn." Bulma said.  
"What is it?" Mirai asked.  
"I ran out of coffee." she said. "And with that big meeting in the morning, I really need some."  
"I'll go get it." Mirai said. He stood up and slipped on a light blue jacket. "Be right back."  
"Wait!" Bulma called but he was already gone.   
"What's wrong Bulms?" Goku asked her.   
"I needed him to give me those files I had him go over so I can put them in my breifcase." Bulma said.  
"Well they're on his laptop right?" Bra said. "I'll print them out for you." She went over and opened the file page and quickly found the C.C. files. "Found . . . . . .it . . . "  
"What is it?" Pan asked leaning to her. Bra clicked on something and a photo filled the screen. It was a younger picture of Trunks with a very different version of Gohan.  
"Is that you dad? You look so much like Grandpa." Pan said. He did too. He was more broad and muscular instead of lean. He wore his fathers orange and blue gi and had a short hair cut. Mirai Trunks stood smiling into the camera with a white shirt with blue long sleeves.   
"I don't beleive it." C.Trunks said.  
"I guess we all forgot that Mirai lived an entire different life than we did." Krillen said.   
The printer beeped and Bra handed the papers to Bulma. She looked at a file named : Security Camera 13 :Oak Town.  
"What is this?" she thought aloud.   
"Click on it." Trunks said. He turned and looked at 18. "that is if you think it'd be alright."  
18 nodded. "I'm aware of what happened in his time. I . . . have also been wondering about what could have happened. Go ahead."  
Bra clicked on it and a video started up.   
  
Mirai flew in loops as he went home. Home, home, home. He like the way it sounded. In this time he had both friends and family. He smiled as he thought of the way Marron sang. Maybe more soon. He shifted the weight of both of the bags. Bulma had only asked for coffe but he decided to pick up some ice cream for an after dessert-dessert. With sayjin appitites is was alwalys a good idea to have extra food.  
Mirai felt so normal here. As normal as a half-earthling half-alien guy could get. Here he didn't have to worry about a monster dropping down on him and killing his entire family. Well, he did- but here Trunks does not have to do it alone.  
He landed on the lawn of Capsule Corp. and nudged the door open.   
"I'm home!" 


	11. Friday

CHAPTER ELEVEN   
  
  
  
The video clip ended and everyone in the room sat back with their own thoughts.   
Is that what could have happened?  
I never knew how brave he really was.  
How could he live like that? So many in pain and suffering.  
Is that why he is so distanced from me?  
No wonder he has had a hard time adjusting.  
He's had it so rough.  
"THUNK-THUNK!"  
They all jumped and turned to see Mirai Trunks in the door way. Two papper sacks hit the floor and he stood there, fists clenched and a look of pure betrayle on his cold featured face.   
  
"If you wanted to know about my past," Mirai no Trunks said in a low voice. "you should have asked. Instead of breaking into my computer."  
"It's not like that dear," Bulma said quietly. She stood up and walked over to him. "I needed those file-" she place her hand on his shoulder and he shook it off.  
"And you couldn't wait five minutes for me to come back!?" Mirai asked. He looked away from her and everyone else. He had that same distant look on his face he had when he first came there. He looked down letting his bangs to cover his eyes so no one could see his expression. "Those were my personal files and you had no right to look at them." He ki rose.  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Pan asked quietly.  
"What?" Mirai sneered. "That I was nearly killed a hundred or so times by your best friends mom? No thank you."  
"Why do you have these tapes?" Goku asked. "Why do you still have them?"  
Mirai was silent for a minute. He stepped more into the room, still keeping his head hung low. "Mom-my mom wanted to keep an eye on me whenever I went off to fight the androids. She was afraid that if I was seriously wounded no one would know about it. How else do you think I survived that blast?" He stopped and remembered how worried she was each time he came back, even from a food run. "She always kept an eye on me. Even when I was trained by Gohan. The tapes proved to help me more than she thought. I was able to study them and learn what I did wrong and adapt to their moves. Not enough to beat them, just enough to live."  
  
For the next few days everyone was tense. They blamed it on the upcomming full moon. It was Friday afternoon and a day before the full moon, the same day Trunks was to meet Pan and Bra was to go to the party. Everyone was buried in their own thoughts.   
Especialy on Mirai no Trunks. He sat up in his room drawing pictures in his sketch book. He looked at the three pictures. The first was of Marron as she stood up on a ladder painting. The next was her in a long white gown dancing in a flower feild. The other was her again, this time just a face portrat.   
Trunks sighed and tossed down his pen. He was noticeing a pattern. He still hadn't talked to anyone since they saw the tapes. Maybe it was time he talked to someone who he hoped would understand. He opened up his window and flew out to the closest flower shop, then headed for the the sea.   
He flew over a pack of playful dolphins and closed in on the small island Krillen and 18 made there house. Trunks hit the sand and knocked on the door.   
"It's open!" Krillen called.  
Trunks walked in and saw Krillen reading the newpaper while trying to mix something in a bowl. He wore a pink frilly apron. He looked up and smiled.  
"What's shaken?" he asked.  
Trunks laughed a bit. "What are you doing?"  
"Hey," Krillen said. "Just wait till you're married and have to cook weird concoxions for your wife."  
"That reminds me. Where is Marron?" Trunks asked.  
Krillen looked at him and wondered, Why does a pregnante wife remind Trunks of his daughter? "She is with 18 upstairs. Go on up."  
"Thanks man." Trunks said running up the stairs. It wasn't hard to find them, he went into the nursury and stopped. 18 laid on her back on the floor and Marron was singing to her buldging belly. Trunks heard of this. That if you sing to your baby before it is born, it is born smarter and makes the birthing prossess easier. He stood there and listened.  
  
(Hush little baby don't say a word  
Sister's going to buy you a mockingbird.  
  
If that mocking bird won't sing  
Sister's going to buy you a diamond ring.  
  
If that diamond ring turns brass  
Sister's going to buy you a looking glass.  
  
If that looking glass gets broke  
Sister's going to buy you a billy goat.  
  
If that billy goat won't pull  
Sister's going to buy you a cart and bull.  
  
If that cart and bull falls down  
You'll still be the sweetest baby in town.)  
  
Marron ended her song and saw 18 looking at Trunks. She stood up and smoothed out her pink skirt and cleared her throat. "What are you doing here?"  
He held out a small bouque of white large petaled flowers. "They are gardenias." he explained. "Krillen told me that they were your favorite once."  
She took them and smelled their sweet scent. Marron smiled at him forgetting that she should be upset with him chosing Pan. Forgetting that he might still hold a grudge against her mother. Forgetting everything but his eyes.  
"Can we talk?" Trunks asked. He smiled hopefully.  
"Sure." she said. They went outside and he carefully flew her over to the next island. He set her down softly.  
"I don't think I'll ever get use to flying." Marron said sitting onto a rock.   
Trunks sat down on the ground next to her. "How come you aren't a fighter anyway?"  
"Well mom and dad didn't want me to get hurt. I'm sort of my dads pride and joy. His little girl." Marron said. "It's not like I am entirely weak though. Dad showed me some basic self-deffence moves and I am slightly stronger than the adverage human."  
"Well with the strongest human as a father and an advanced android as a mother, it's almost expected." Trunks smile fell from his face. "Marron, there is something I have to tell you."  
"Is it about what we saw yesterday?" she asked quietly.  
"Yes." Trunks said. "I haven't been able to talk to anyone at all about what it was really like in my time, except when I warned Goku. But that I had to tell." He sat up and rested his elbows on his knees. "The first time I came back was over twenty years ago your time. All I wanted was to kill the androids as the killed Gohan. Being rejected by my father was one of the perks.   
"For years I trained. Preparing myself for going back in time. At first I didn't even want to. I wanted to beat them on my own. But my mom was so stubborn she insisted I go back. Gohan was already dead and it pushed me to go super sayjin. But I still couldn't stop them. They attacked without mercy. Homes, shelters, cities, even children at recess. The second time I came here I finaly learned what I thought my father really was. A crule heartless bastard. It wasn't untill I was killed by Cell did he notice me. But I'm getting ahead of myself. When the pair 19 and 20 were destroyed I figured all we needed to do now was kill 17 and 18. Then came 16 and Cell. In all the comotion I noticed that 17 and 18 were stronger than they were in my time. What I didn't notice was that Krillen was falling in love with 18. If I had known, I never would have let Bulma give Krillen the control. I would have given it to Gohan or Tienshinhan, someone who I knew would kill her. Krillen ended up smashing the controler instead of 18. As if that wasn't bad enough, Cell became perfect. I'm sure you know the rest."   
Marron nodded weakly. "I know."  
Trunks stood up with his back to her. "When I was wished back to life and discovered 18 lived and Krillen didn't want her destroyed I wanted to kill him too. How could he love that cold peice of metal? That's all she was to me. Machine, woman, android, murdurer. I honestly was afraid to come back here a see Krillen heartbroken." He turned and faced her. "But then I met you. Finding out than 18 was capable of co-creating a beautiful child helped me understand that time changes. Gohan is different, I'm different." He paused. "And 18 is different as well."  
Marron ran up and hugged him tightly. She was never so happy.   
"Promise me Marron," Trunks said into her hair. "that we will be friends no matter what."  
He means even after he is with Pan, Marron thought. She pulled back slightly and nodded. "No matter what!" She stepped out of his embrace. "I want you to know that I know about you and Pan."  
Trunks looked at her like she just hit him in the gut. "Wh-wh-wh-wh-at?"  
Marron forced a laugh. "She showed me the note. Very romantic."  
"Wait! I can explain all of this-"  
"No need. I'm glad. You and Pan make a good couple." Marron said trying to sound cheerful. "Tomorrow I'll be sure to leave to two of you alone."  
"But I . . . I'll fly you home." Trunks picked her up and took her back to her house. I'm going to kill Chibi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next and final chapter; FULL MOON!!!   
I will get it out As Soon As Possible!! 


	12. Oh Baby!

CHAPTER 12: OH BABY!  
  
  
  
Mirai landed on the beach and escorted Marron back into her house. They walked in and saw 18 sitting back in a chair breathing heavily and Krillen running around with super speed in and out of every room. Trunks reached out and stopped him.  
"What's up Krillen?" Trunks asked.  
"18 IS HAVING CONTRACTIONS!" Krillen shouted in a panic.   
"Krillen." 18 said weakly. Krillens eyes widend as he rushed over to her side. Marron went over and dragged a large suitcase out of the closet.  
"This what you were looking for Daddy?" she asked.  
"Yes! Thank you." Krillen said looking releaved.  
Marron held up a capsule. "Got the car."  
18 shook her head and grabed her belly. "No time. This thing is comming now."  
Trunks stood there not knowing what to do. Should he call an ambulance? Leave? After all this was sort of a family matter.   
Krilllen took action and gently picked 18 up in his arms. She squirmed and looked at her husband like he was crazy.  
"What are you doing?"   
"If I can lift a three ton truck, then I think I can lift you." Krillen said. He turned to Marron and M.Trunks. "Marron, grab the suitcase. Trunks, grab Marron." Krillen flew out the door and Trunks picked up Marron and followed him. Trunks had never seen Krillen take charge like this before. It was new. The four of them landed right in front of the hospital and Krillen carried 18 through the doors. Some passing people stared at them but Krillen had a determination in his eyes.   
He went in front of the head nurses station. "My wife is having contractions every five minutes. Her water broke already and she needs a room."  
The elderly nurse smiled and slid a clipbord across the counter. "Fill out these forms and the doctor will see you in a few minutes."  
"OOOOOOOHHHH!" 18 cried out as her body rippled in another contraction. She reached out and grasped the counter ledge. She crushed it in her palm. "I need a room, NOW!" she growled.  
The nurse glanced at the cruched counter then to 18 and Krillen. "I think I remember you two." She picked up the phone and a man with a wheelchair and Krillen set 18 in it. The man wheeled her off to a room and Krillen followed her. Marron started to go after them but stopped.  
"Trunks, can you call some people?" she asked.  
Trunks nodded. "I'll call them. You go after your mother."  
Marron hugged him. "Thank you." She ran off.  
Trunks went to the phones and pulled out some quarters. He first called Bulma to let het know where he was at.  
"Her contractions are already five minutes apart?" Bulma said. "Wait there. I'll call Chichi and Gohan. We will meet you there in a half hour! Don't move!" She hung up and he put the phone back on the receiver. He went over and sat down in the waiting room and began to bite his nails, something he hasn't done since he was a boy. He realized it and stopped. He must have zoned out because the next thing he knew, Gohan tapped him on the shoulder.   
"Hey Mirai Trunks, how goes it?" Gohan said. He sat down next to him and Trunks realized that everyone was there already. He looked at the clock and saw twenty minutes had passed.  
"No sign yet." Mirai said. "They said something about needing a room but that was it."   
With in a hour everyone was spread out acrosss the waiting room, waiting for any information.  
"I remember with Bra," Bulma said. "it took thirtteen hours of pain killers to get her out."   
"HA!" Chichi said. "Gohan was from seven at night to ten the next morning. Sixteen hours and no pain killers."  
"How long was I?" Goten asked.   
Chichi paused and thought. "I think you were only five. But you were harder." She held up her hands a foot apart. "You had the biggest head."   
"Too bad it was hollow." Chibi Trunks laughed. Goten swung his fist and hit him.  
"No hitting!" Chichi said.  
Goku chuckled and so did Vegeta. Haveing someone tell a half-sayjin not to hit was funny.   
"Pan was a good eight pounds, three ounces and shot out like an arrow." Videl said. "And simply beautiful." She looked at Pan and smiled.  
"Mo-om!" Pan said blushing.   
Marron came out then wearing a green scrubs and rubber gloves. Sweat made her blonde hair plastered to her forhead and she had a worried look on her face. Mirai jumped up and ran to her.  
"Marron are you ok? Is 18 gone in to labor yet? How's Krillen-" He was shushed as she placed her hand over his mouth.  
"Everything is alright." she told everyone. "The doctor said that we are looking at a long night here. She's not dialated yet. If she still isn't in three more hours then they will try this drug that with help her push it through the birth canal."  
"That's a releif." Bulma said sitting down.   
"What else?" Mirai asked.  
"What?" Marron said.  
"You're also cute but you also make a terrible liar." he said with a naughty twinkle in his eyes. He looked at her seriously. "What is the matter?"  
Marron sighed and took a seat. "When Mom was having a contraction, the doctor noticed that the babys heart rate would go down."  
"Oh Kami." Chichi gasped in horror.  
"They have her hooked up to a monitor and said that it was a common thing." Marron sniffed and her voice cracked. "They don't want anyone in there but family now. It happens every time. She contracts then its heart rate goes down." She stopped talking as if she couldn't go on anymore. Mirai wrapped his arm around her and took her hand in his other.   
"Shhh. It's ok." he said. "We'll keep being informed. I'm sure it is nothing."  
  
The late day turned to early night, then to late evening. Marron would go occaionaly into 18s room and come back out with updates. Bulma raided all of the vending machines in the building and came back with an arm full of candy bars and sodas.   
"Here Marron. I got you a grape." Bulma said.  
"Thanks." Marron opened the can but didn't drink any.  
Suddenly Krillen ran past them and went into the coffee room. As he ran past them again Goku reach out an arm and stopped him.   
"Slow down buddy." Goku said. "The baby isn't going anywhere."  
"Huh? Goku?" Krillen smiled and just now saw everyone else in the room. "Hi guys."  
"What's the news?" Gohan asked.  
"Well the contractions are hitting every minute and she is at ten cenimeters dialated." Krillen said. "She will be ready to push anytime now. So I gotto go."  
"Good luck Daddy." Marron said. She leanded over and kissed him on the cheek. Krillen hugged her and then ran to the birthing room.   
The waiting was unbearable. Especialy with the problems during birth. Mirai no Trunks knew what the low heart rate could result in. It can cause not enough blood or oxygen to get to the babys brain. That can lead to long term problems. Pan, Bra and Goten had already gone home to get some sleep and Chichi, Bulma, Goku and Vegeta had decided to stay but they were dozing off. Chibi trunks sat in a chair playing cards with Videl. M.Trunks covered Marron with a blanket the nurses had set out. He brushed the hair out of her eyes. She had had a hard dat and was out like a light.  
Gohan sat down next to Mirai Trunks. "You really care for her."   
"Hmm?" Trunks looked up and gazed at his old friend. "Marron? Sure I do."  
"More than a friend?" Gohan asked.   
"Well . . . . "  
"It's a boy! It's a boy! It's a boy!"   
All eye went to Krillen who was running and jumping up and down shouting. "It's a boy!" he said.  
"Is he ok?" Gohan asked.   
"Just fine." Krillen said spinning around in circles with joy. "The doctor said you can come see him now. Just give 18 a sec to clean up."  
Bulma pulled out her cell phone. "I'll call the others."  
Ten minutes later they were all crowded around 18, Krillen and the baby.  
"What are you going to call it?" Pan asked.  
"We thought Kurumi was a sweet name." 18 said.  
"Kurumi." Goku said rolling it on his tounge. "I like it."  
"Me too." everyone agreed.   
"Want to hold him again?" 18 asked her daughter.   
"I've already held him more than you." Marron said. But she lifted Kurumi in her arms anyway.  
She looked down at the little brother. He had black eyes and no nose, but she figured all of Krillens children wouldn't have one as babies. Kurumi fussed and wrapped his entire hand around Marron finger. She looked like she would cry.  
The doctor came in then and greeted them all. "Good day. How's the happy mother?"  
"I still feel a little sore." 18 said. "But other then that I'm fine."  
"Well we want to keep you an extra day just in case." the doctor said taking her pulse. "Only untill Sunday."  
"Just in case?" 18 said with a suprising fear in her voice.   
"Standard prosedure. Your son is as strong as an ox. We just want to do the typical blood tests and shots." he said.  
"They do it with everyone." Krillen said reasuring her.   
18 sighed and nodded.  
"Now I need all non-family members out of here." the doctor ordered. "The mother needs her rest."  
  
Marron stood in the maturnity ward rocking little Kurumi to sleep. she hadn't wanted him out of her sight since she first saw him. There was just something about holding a tiny life in your arms that made you so special. In a way she envied her mother. 18 was able to do the impossible and carry not one but two children. Marron couldn't wait to have her own.   
She gentle set him down in his plastic crib next to the other babies.  
"Just wait till you get home in the crib Mirai made for you." she whispered. She leaned over and kissed his forehead.  
She stood up and made her way down the hall and in to her mothers room. She closed the door as quietly as she could, but 18 was already awake.   
"Krillens on a food run." 18 said. "He should be back soon."  
Marron walked over and closed the curtians and sat down next to the window. "You should be getting your rest."  
"You should go home and get some too." 18 said.  
Marron didn't answer. She was already too deep in her own thoughts. "Mom, how did you know that Dad was the right man for you?"  
18 sat up and looked at her daughter. "What brings this up?"   
"Well the expanding of our family and I want to know how it got started." Marron said.   
18 motioned Marron closer. She scooted her chair next to her bedside.  
"The first night your father and I made love-"  
Marron covered her ears. "That's NOT what I ment!"  
"I won't go in the details Marron." 18 promised. "That night I was the one to make the first move. And that confused me. Why was I pursuing him? Shouldn't it be the other way around? Well after we . . . you know, we went to sleep. As I woke up the first thing I heard was his heart beat."  
"His heart?"  
"Yes." 18 said. "It was so stronge and vitile. It made me feel safe and want to let him protect me from everything. It was an odd feeling for an android to feel. I guess I could feel his life force pumping throught his body. I knew it was good and that he was good." She paused. "I've loved him ever since."  



	13. Full Moon 1

CHAPTER 13: FULL MOON  
  
  
Chibi Trunks slipped on a pair of black pant and tank top. He added Mirai no Trunks C.C. blue jacket and yellow boots. He looked at himself in the mirror and nearly fainted. He was the spitting image of his future self. Trunks reached for a small pack of senzue beans he had gotten from Korin and slipped them in his jacket pocket and took a deep breath.   
"Here goes nothing." He said aloud. "I hope."   
Trunks opened his window and flew out. He told Pan to meet 'Mirai' where they first met. The other Trunks told him it was out twenty miles west and next to a bunch of jagged rocks. Chibi Trunks flew there and landed on a cliff. The surroundings were of a red dusty desert and jagged peaks. He guessed this was the place. The only thing he didn't see, was Pan.   
He looked at his watch and saw it said 5:45. He wanted to meet her before it got dark and the moon rose, so he'd have time to warm up.  
At six he started to sweat. Trunks heard a thousand questions and worries go through his mind. Did he train hard enough? Was she even planning to show? What if she knew it was him and not Mirai? Could she even tell? What if I can't beat her? Does she know how much I really care for her?  
"Why the long face?"   
Trunks spun around and felt his jaw hit the ground. Pan stood in a tight, black training outfit with no legs or sleeves. It seemed like a swimsuit almost. She still had her classic bandanna on though. She jumped down and landed inches away from Trunks. She reached up and strocked his cheek. "Ready for that rematch? I have to warn you, I have been training for this day."  
Trunks regained use of his brain and nodded. "I'm ready anytime. Just waiting on you." he said huskily.   
Pan smirked and stepped back and took a fighting stance. Trunks followed in similar fashion. Pan twisted her foot and Trunks looked down and did his best not to smile. She wore green socks with yellow poke-a-dots and red high tops. They look so cute on her, Trunks thought.  
Pan moved quickly in a round house and Trunks blocked it with his forarm. The hunt was on.  
  
Bra stood on the door step and raised her hand, then lowered it. She smoothed her dress over for the thousandth time since she got there. She decided on a blue mini skirt and white mid-drift showing short sleeved top. Bra also followed what Marron said and put on the blue velvet strappy heels. It made her only two inches taller but that didn't matter. What mattered, Bra told herself, is GOING INSIDE!!   
The door opened suddenly and she gasped. A couple passed her and she went on in. Loud music and the smell of beer invaded her sences. She walked in to the room and scoped out the area as if she was preparing for a battle.   
A D.J. with large speacers was in one corner and the breakfast nook was covered in empty cups and over filled ash trays. People were packed from wall to wall and danced to the banging music. Some shouting collage guys ran in hooting and hollering carrying a keg.   
"That slut," Bra over heard a girl say. "She breaks up with the hottest guy on earth and then she shows up with him."  
Bra looked over the heads of some people and saw Paris hanging on Uub pressing her body close even for an up-beat song. Bra growled and some people sent her some looks. She stormed over to them.  
"One more song Uub," Paris pleaded. "this is my favorite yet!"  
Bra ripped her off of Uubs neck and pushed her aside with her hip. Paris fell into a pile of empty beer cans and Bra grabed Uub and dragged him across the room.   
"Um, Bra, are you alright?" Uub asked shocked at her agresivness.   
"Fine. Dance." she ordered. Her did so still looking at her a little wide eyed.  
  
Trunks spit more blood out of the corner of his mouth and leaped forward and hit Pan in the stomache. She was flung backwards and hit the rocks. They crumbled and fell on top of her. The ground shook and Pan jumped from the pile now transformed into a super sayjin.   
"Time for round two." she said feeling confident. Pan ran onto his and knocked him over. She stradled him and started to pummle his with her fists. "Ready to go super nsayjin now?!"  
Trunks cried out and flared his ki, flinging her off of him. He stood up and was at right below super. He wanted to avoid going super sayjin as long as he could. He shot a blue orb at her and she dodged it and phased right behind him. Pan lifted her knees and hit him hard in the back. She heard a rib crack and he cried out. Trunks flipped her over him and back into the rocks.   
He roared an animal like howl and pushed into super saijin.   
Pan got up and a look of confusion went across her face. She wasn't suprised, just slightly beffuddled by the recent turn of events. Trunks saw that as an opening. He rammed into her, knocking her through the mountain and into a cannon below.   
  
"Do you want something to drink?" Uub asked.  
Bra pressed herself closer to him and whispered. "No thanks. If I drink anymore I won't be responable for my actions." She dipped herself back, allowing her hips to grind against his. He gasped and lifted her back up. She giggled.  
"I think you have had too much." Uub said. "Maybe we should sit down."  
"No." she winned. "I want to dance more. You're not going to let defenceless little me all alone with all these half drunk collage guys."  
"Come on." Uub said. He took her outside on to the empty back porch and they sat down on the swing. Bra cuddled close to him and purred softly.   
"I heard Krillen and 18 had a boy. Sorry I missed it." he said.  
"You didn't miss a thing." Bra said. "Say, do you know why I feel safe around you Uub?" Bra said. "It's like when I went super sayjin for the first time. Like I am woman hear me roar."  
"You need coffee. And Lots of it." Uub said getting up. She grabed the hem of his shirt and pulled him down.   
"I don't need any. I haven't had any alcohol." Bra said. She swung one leg over his, as if to keep him there. She slid over so she was almost stradeling him and ran both of her hands along his spicky mow-hawk. Uub shivered and looked at Bra nerviously.   
"Bra," he asked deeply. "what are you doing?"  
She only grinned and leaned towards him and ran her lips over his. Gently at first then hard. Uub jumped, but then relaxed. He wrapped his arms around her bare back and kissed her. She pulled away and smiled. When she leaned in for another kisss he stopped her.  
"What's the matter?" she asked.  
"I can ask you the same." Uub said. "Why are you all over me all of a sudden?"  
"It hasn't been all of a sudden. I've always wanted you. It's always been you." Bra said. Bra sat back on his lap and caught sight of the moon. It was so beautiful. It made her hungery for him. She wanted to rip off his clothes and take him over and over again, making him cry out her name as he was inside her.   
Uub looked in the direction she was looking and saw the full moon. He felt a tremmer of both terror and excitement wave through him. He knew all about the way sayjins act around the moons beams. They hunt, become more aggressive AND mate. He looked at Bra and she purred.   
"Let's get out of here." she said slipping off of him. Uub didn't answer and she was afraid for a moment that he would say no.  
"Yes." He lifted her in his arms and they flew off.   
Uub landed on the balcony outside his apartment. It was close to both Capsule Corp. and the university so he had moved in last semester. He still hadn't had time to unpack. Half empty boxes and newspapers were scattered all across his living room.  
He looked down at the woman in his arms and still couldn't beleive it. She reached up and kissed the side of his neck.  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked. He wanted to make sure she had no regrets.  
"Yes." Bra said. "Make love to me."  
He never thought four simple words would mean so much to him. He carried her into his bedroom and lowered her onto the bed. Sheets were scatered around from him not making his bed that morning, so he tossed them aside. She pulled him down next to her. She kissed his mouth again and clawed at his back wanting to feel his skin against hers. Getting frustrated she sat up and pulled his shirt over his head. Bra greedily ran her hands over his wide muscular cheast. She felt his ki and raw power radiate off of him. This is what she had always missed from those dates with regular guys. She wasn't the adverage girl, why settle for an adverage guy?  
He lowered her onto her back and he litfed off her shirt and mini skirt. He paused and grinned at her underware. It was black with little hearts on it.   
Sencing his unsureness, she raised his hand to her lips and kissed each finger. Bra smiled at him then lowered it to her breasts. He swallowed and looked at her with smoldering eyes. He hooked his fingers in her bra strap and pulled it down. He reached around and undid her hooks. The garment fell to the wooden floor.   
  
  



	14. Full Moon 2

CHAPTER 14: FULL MOON 2  
  
  
  
Chibi Trunks cried out as Pan hit him in the groin. Besides the overwelming pain, he took it as a good sign. It ment she was running out of ideas. He kicked her hard in the chin and twisted around to blast her with a wave of energy. Pan dodged it and flew at him and managed to knock him over. The long fight had caused many pains and aches in her body. The moon had already rose and was past midnight. Her bones felt like they would fall out of their sockets. Get up! she shouted to herself.  
Pan got up on her knees and elbows and scrambled to get up. Trunks was faster and grabed her and rolled her to the side. He pinned her benieth him, holding both her arms above her head and keeping her legs still by placing his knees on the outside of her thighs and his feet on the inside. She struggled but it was useless.  
Trunks leaned in close and whispered. "Looks like I win. Unless you want to struggle more." He tightened his grib on her wrists.  
She stopped squirming and looked up at his face. "Nah. Besides, I'm enjoying the veiw."  
He chuckled and placed one hand on each side of her. He croutched down and bit her nose gently. She bit his chin and they smiled. He ran his lips over hers and kissed her. He loosened his grip on her wrists and she wrapped her arms around his neck.   
"Trunks." she whispered. He tossed the torn up blue jacket aside and she ran her fingers along his stronge biceps. She loved the feel of him. She untucked his shirt and slide her hands under it to feel his back. He ravaged her mouth and put one hand under her thigh and lifted it around his waist.   
"Oh MIRAI!" Pan shouted out in passion.   
Trunks jumped at the use of that name. A cold reality settled in on him and he didn't like it. He never told her that it was really Chibi Trunks that was fighting her and kissing her.   
Pan moaned. "Take me now, Mirai. I want to make love with you. Here and now. Please, Mirai no Trunks."  
Trunks pulled away and got up. He walked away from her and kept his back to her. He clenched his fists so tightly he felt his nails dig into his palm. He wasn't angery at Pan, well maybe he was. Mad at her for loving someone else. But he was also mad at himself. How could he start their romantic relationship off with lies. What if he hadn't stopped and took her virginity, and then she found out? She'd hate him.  
"T-trunks-chan?" Pan asked feeling nervious. "Is something wrong."  
He said nothing.  
"Please, say something, Mirai."  
Still nothing. He clenched his fists more. She could see his back tense.  
"Was it something I did, Mirai?" Pan asked.  
"Pan." Trunks said still with his back to her. "I don't deserve you. I have been lying to you this whole time."  
"What about, Mirai?" Pan asked.  
"I'M NOT MIRAI!" Trunks shouted. "I-I mean . . . . I'm sorry Pan." He hung his head in shame. "I'm really Chibi Trunks." When he said Chibi he grimaced. "I just love you so much. I have for years. But when I saw the way you looked at Mirai Trunks, well, I was jelious. Please forgive me. I never should have played with your emotions. I'm so sorry. I'll do anything to make it up to you."  
"Really," Pan purred with a tease in her voice. "Anything?"   
Trunks eyes went huge and spun around. Pan sat on the ground smileing that Son smile at him and shook her head.  
"Shame on you." she said. "I thought you'd last a smidgen longer before you cracked."  
Realization set in and he gasped in shock. "YOU KNEW!!!"   
Pan giggled and covered her mouth.  
"Are you laughing at me?" Trunks said feeling a red blush run up his cheeks.  
"Oh no." Pan said. "Mirai."   
Trunks ran forward and lifted her in his arms. He kissed her forcing all thoughts of the other Trunks out of her head. When he pulled away they both were gasping for air.  
"How did you know?" Trunks asked. He thought he had covered everything.  
"When I saw you go super sayjin I knew it was not Mirai." Pan said. "He was able to beat me easily before with out going anywhere near super. I have trained but I know I haven't gotten stronge enough to beat him. Especialy if he has been training too."  
"Ah." Trunks said taking it all in. "Hey, why didn't you tell me then. Right away."  
Pan smiled and ran her tounge along his ear and nibbled on it, making his shiver. "I wanted to have a little fun first. Should we pick up where we left off?"  
"You mean . . . you still want me?"  
"You'll do." The playfull smile fell from her face. In a seriously tone she said, "I have always loved you. It's just sometimes my sayjin instincts get the best of me."  
He softly bit the side of her neck. "That's ok. I get the same way."  
  
He flew her off to Capsule Corp. and he went through his bedroom window. He set her feet on the carpet and stroked her face.  
"Tonight is just about you and me." he said.   
"I'm not glass. I don't break." Pan said. She grabed him by the shirt and flipped him on to the bed. She stradled his hips and kissed him feverishly. She litterly ripped off his shirt and kiss his cheast. She moved her way down and nibbled on his firm stomache  
"Trying to eat me alive?" Trunks laughed.  
"Do you mind?" she asked.   
"Nope. As long as we get turns." he said. He rolled her beneath him and he peeled off her one peice fighting outfit. He felt his breath rush out of him. "You're gorgeous."  
Pan blushed. He was the first man who ever saw her naked before. He kissed her collarbone and moved down to kiss her cheast. She growled and clawed at his back. She was sure she drew blood. He slid one hand down and into her nest of hair. He ran his thumb in circular motions around her opening. She gasped and screamed. Pan brought her hands down and noticed that he still had his pants on.   
"Cheater." she mummbled.  
He chuckled and sat up and undid his belt buckle. He pulled off his pants and boxers. Pans eyes widened at the sight of him.   
"Maybe this was a bad idea." she said feeling shy. There was no way all that would fit inside her.   
Trunks reached for her and pulled her close. "No you don't. I've got you this far you're not backing out now." He forced her back on the bed. "I'm gonna stroke you and pet you untill you're ready to take me in." He crawled down and pressed his tounge against her. She jumped and arched into his mouth as he touched that seceret spot. He did it again and she felt like she was melting. Pan felt something build up and she cried out in her sudden release.   
Trunks inched his way back up and grinned hungerly at her.   
"My turn." she said. She flipped him onto his back and he obliged. She ran her lips down,down,down over his belly then dipped her tounge in his belly button. She came to his member and strocked it and kissed the sensitive tip. He hissed and she took it all into her waiting mouth. He groaned and knew any minute he would come. He lifted her up and shook his finger at her.  
"Ah-ah-ah." He rolled her under him again and kissed her hard. She nibbled at his tounge. He spread her legs and positioned himself at her opening. He rammed into her and let out a moan. She felt so tight. He wondered for a moment if he should stop and give her time to adjust. But he couldn't. Not now, not ever. He slid fully into her depths. He heard her cry out and dig her nails into his shoulders.   
"A-are you ok?" he asked.  
She nodded weakly. "I never-"  
"I know. I don't care."   
She lifted her hips towards him letting him know she was ready. He needed no more encouragement. He wrapped his arms around her tightly as he sank himself deep into her heat. She held him just as fierce straining against him. They rolled around on the bed kissing and caressing.  
"TRUNKS!"  
She tightened and shivered as she cried out again. He covered his mouth with hers and swallowed the sound. She bucked beneath him and he groaned deeply. Nothing had ever been so sexy to Trunks as Pan climaxing under him. The waited till the last of her tremors had stopped for him to finaly let out his own release.  
Trunks rolled to the side and pulled her in his arms. He stroked her sweat dampened forehead as panted for air. Pan shivered and lifted the blanket over them. He rested his chin on her head.  
"Have fun?" he asked.  
Pan giggled. "Yes."  
He made a sympathetic sound and cudled closer. "What do you say we open the windows and get some freash air then," He leaned down a whispered delishious things that made her blush. She playfully hit him. He laughed.   
He was happy now that it was over. He finaly had his Panny.  
  
Marron walked down the street towards her car that was parked in the driveway of Capsule Corp. The hospital parking lot was way too crowded. She yawned and streached her hands over her head. She had stayed all day by her mothers bed side making sure she was comfortable and happy. After midnight her dad suggested that she head on home and get some sleep. After no second thoughts she agreed. Marron only wanted to hit her pillow and sleep.   
She passed the Breifs yard and heard a faint noise. She turned and looked up to see the balcony door windows open. Trunks stepped out and was soon joined by Pan. She only wore a thin sheet and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He lowered his head and kissed her right there. Pan smiled secretly and pulled him back into the shadows of the room.  
Marron didn't thnk her heart could break anymore. But seeing Mirai in the arms of another made her entire cheast ache. She walked stiffly to her car and started the ignition. She knew Pan and Mirai Trunks were going to be together tonight, but she did her best to try to forget about it. Maybe that was why she had spent all her time at the hospital.   
Five minutes later Marron parked in front of her house. She slid out and capsuled the car and placed it in her purse. She yawned again and felt fatuige set in. She pulled out her keys and unlocked the front door. Marron tossed her purse, keys and coat onto the kitchen table. Soft swwet bed sounded so much better than hard metal hospital chair. She trudded up the stairs. It felt like her feet weighed a ton. As she reached the top of the steps she saw a thin beam of light comming from the end of the hall. she didn't remember leaving any lights on this morning when she came here to get a clean change of clothes.   
She inched down the hall and soon realized it was comming from her room. She now knew that she didn't leave a light on. Maybe it's Bra needing a place to crash till her hangover from the party wore off, Marron thought cheerfully. She knew it wasn't Pan, even with her super speed she couldn't make it here that fast, especialy with trying to keep Mirai busy.   
Marron swung open the door and the smell of gardenias filled the room. She looked around in amazement. White flowers covered every inch of the rrom! Even on the bed! A slow jazz played from her CD player and candles luminated the room. A Trunks stepped out of the shadows.  
He wore black silk pajama bottoms and a matching top that was only buttoned halfway. He smiled sexily at her and walked up to where she was frozen to the spot.  
"This is for you." He held up a simple white gardenia. "They're still your favorite?"  
"T-Trunks!?!?" Marron said finding her voice. "What are you doing here?"  
He smiled.   
"Wait." Marron said partly to herself. "Which one are you? Because I just saw Pan and-"  
"Chibi Trunks." Mirai said. "The note was a dumb trick he used to get Pan to meet him. I was hoping he'd tell her before tonight, but," He shrugged.  
"So that was . . ."  
"Uh-huh." Mirai said as he cupped her face. She rose up on her tip toes and kissed him. Their first kiss. His very first.   
Suprisenly, Marron giggled. Mirai pulled away and looked down at her like she was crazy.   
"I-I'm s-s-so sorry HAHAHA!" Marron said trying to appologies.   
Trunks crossed his arms and leaned back. "Take your time."  
"I just keep thinking about how pissed Pan is going to be at you." Marron said. "Well, then again, judging from what I saw at Capsule Corp. maybe not."  
"Were they getting along ok?" Trunks asked. "Were you jelious?"  
"At first." Marron said trying to get control over her giggling fit. "Thinking Pan was with you."  
He reached up and rubbed the side of her face. "I'm all yours tonight, Marron."  
The smile fell from her face. "I'm a virgin, Mirai."  
"So am I." he said. "Doesn't that make it all the better?"  
Marron placed her hands on his cheast and rested her head on his cheast.   
"Uh, what are you doing?" he asked.  
BU-BUM, BU-BUM, BU-BUM, BU-BUM, BU-BUM.   
She heard his heart beat a million miles a minute. He was nervious as she was. That sent a vibration through her. Not a shiver, a vibration. Of all his strength and power. He was the one and only.  
Marron pulled back and looked into his eyes.   
"Marron are you okey?" he asked.  
She smiled and reached up and kissed him. "More than okey. I'm great." She kissed him again and this time ran her tounge into his mouth. He moaned and she pulled back. He looked down at her with shimmering eyes. He took her hands in his and led her over to the bed. Together they leaned over and pulled back the throw blanket. The straightened and stood facing eachother.  
Marron hesitantly lifted her hands up to his first button of his shirt and undid it. Then another, and another, untill the shirt hung open. She slid it off his shoulders and let fall to the floor. Marron had seen Mirai with his shirt off before, but now it seemed more special, because it was just the two of them. She ran her hands up his sides and up to rest on his broad shoulders. Trunks pulled her close and lifted her pink shirt over her head. He kissed her bare neck. She let him undress her, all but her purple underware and bra. He stood back to get a better look at her.  
"See something that you like?" Marron asked trying to lighten the mood.  
Trunks looked up with eyes that burned with such intencity that the playful comment went unanswered. He lifted Marron up and lowered her on the bed. He laid down along side her and stroked her cheek. She laid there tense afraid yet excited all at the same time.   
"Marron there is something I need to say, and I need to say it now because it's just killing me." Mirai Trunks said. She braced herself. "Marron I love you. I have ever since I first got to know you. For so long I've been know to cover up my feelings but around you I just can't help it."   
"Oh Trunks . . . " Marron said feeling tears in her eyes. She never heard anyone say anything so kind to her.   
"Please," he said. "will you let me love you?"  
"Yes!" she shouted. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I love you, too."   
"You do?" Trunks said grinning from ear to ear.  
"Of course I do." Marron said. He hugged her and rained kisses all over her face. She caught his lips with hers and kissed him deep. The playfullness ended. He reached up and pulled her pigtails out of her hair and ran his fingers through its silky strands.  
She kissed the base of his throat.   
"Marrooon-" His voice wavered into a moan. He caressed her sides and let him hands move downwards as he kissed her. He cupped his hands under her smooth thigh and gave it a soft squeeze. Marron spread her legs allowing him acess to her. He slipped his hand along the waistband of her underwear and slid his fingers under. He let them between her folds and her legs tensed and twitched at the sudden pleasure. He deviled deeper into her panties and found her sweet spot. Marron moaned through clenched teeth as she felt herself soak his fingers as well as her panties. Trunks watched the ecastity cross her face and let a finger into her. Marrons body writhed as she arched her hips up and down against his hand. He slipped another one in, this time a long one, stretching her.   
He moved the rythem of his fingers faster. She closed her eyes and let out short gasps of pleasure. The preasure built untill she released in a cry.  
She opened her sky blue eyes and looked into the face of Mirai. His own eyes bore into her as if they saw her very soul. She reached up and kissed his lower lip. Marron then sat up and unhooked her bra. Trunks looked at her from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. And after all he had just done to her, she still blushed. Mirai kissed her neck, then throat, then lower to nibble on her soft flesh. She felt that delishous heat rise in her again.  
"Mirai?"  
"Hm?"  
"Make love to me. I'm ready now."  
Trunks nodded and pulled off her underwear and tossed them aside. He then slipped off his own black pants. Marron looked at that part of him then gazed away. He grasped her chin and turned her to face him.   
"Just relax." he said. "I'll be sure to be gentle."  
As Marron fell back on the bed and he laid himself on top of her, she realized she must be gentel with him too.   
He kissed her deep and positioned himself as she wrapped her legs around her slim waist. She felt him nudge at her and tensed, preparing for the oncomming pain. He entered her inch by painful inch. At first Marron didn't hurt as much as she thought it would. It was a burning, stetching feeling. Then, he felt her barrier and broke through. Marron cried out and a few tears ran down her cheeks.  
Trunks stopped and saw this. He used his thumbs to wipe away them away and he flipped her so she was on top.  
"This should help with the pain." he said. "I'll let you control the rythem. When you're ready."  
Marron felt more tears, but not from pain. Of love for the man under her. Here he was, holding back his own desire to make it special for her. She sat up, bracing one hand on each side of him. She slowly moved through the pain. Rocking slowly against him she took more of him inside herself with each rock. Mirai grunted and placed his hands on her hip, following her movement. Becomming daring, she increased her pace as she moved faster, lower. Trunks thrusted madly into her as she screamed out.  
"Trunks!"  
Trunks found it a near mirical he didn't come right then and there. But her forced himself to hold back. Soon Marron began to shiver and she threw her head back and yelled out. She collapsed on top of him and he moaned out his orgasim.   
It wasn't untill five whole minutes later that either on stired. Mirai gently rubbed her back. Marron rested her head on his cheast and breathed in relaxing in the moment.   
"So did you-"  
"So are you-"   
They both started at the same time.   
"You first." Trunks said.  
"No you."  
"You."  
Marron smiled. "Did you, um, enjoy it?" she asked shyly.  
"I think that's and understatment." Mirai no Trunks said kissing her.  
Marron giggled. "What did you want to ask me?"  
"Well," he blushed. "since I answered your question . . . was I ok?"  
Marron did her best not to laugh. "Let's just say 'ok' is an understatment."  
"Hey, this was my first time, too." he said.  
"You were amazing Mirai." she said. "I love you."  
"I love you, too."  
  
*BRRRING, BRRRING, BRRRING*  
Marron woke up to the morning light and the phone ringing. She rolled over and looked angerly at the phone. Not only had she stayed up all weekend at the hospital, Trunks had kept her up half the night as well. She looked at him asleep on the other side of the bed.  
The phone continued to ring and she leaned over and picked it up.   
"Moshi moshi." she said into the phone.  
"Marron? Hi this is Pan!"  
  
Marron: Pan? What are you doing calling here this early?  
  
Pan: Well Bra isn't home and I know you'd be.   
  
Marron: Thanks.  
  
Pan: That's not what I ment. Anyway guess who I'm with.  
  
Marron: Trunks.  
  
Pan: Yes and no. I'm with CHIBI TRUNKS!  
  
Marron: Wow. Really. I did not see that comming. *BEEP* Hang on. I have someone on the other line. *CLICK* Moshi moshi.  
  
Bra: Marron? This is Bra.  
  
Marron: Hey Bra. I have Pan on the other line. I'll put us on three way.   
  
Bra: Pan?  
  
Pan: Bra?  
  
Marron: And they call me a dumb blonde.  
  
Bra and Pan: HEY!  
  
Marron: So where are you?  
  
Bra: I'm laying naked in Uub apartment. He's in the shower now but I think I might join him in a minute.  
  
Marron & Pan: No way!   
  
Pan: You are so bad. But not as bad as your brother was last night.  
  
Bra: My brother?  
  
Pan: Chibi. He tricked me into fighting him by signing Mirais name. It was Chibi Trunks all the time! Oh Marron I am so sorry that I warned you off Mirai. You two really made a sweet pair. I just hope it isn't too late for you two.  
  
Marron: I wouldn't worry.  
  
Pan: How about we all meet for breakfast some place?  
  
Marron: That sounds good.  
  
Bra(whispering): How about lunch. Uub just came out. Oops! Gotta go.  
  
They heard giggleing befor the click as she hung up the phone.  
  
Pan: I should go too. Trunks is up. I'll try to get ahold of Mirai and arange maybe a get together for you two. Sort of an appology.  
  
Marron: Bye Pan.  
  
Marron hung up the phone and Mirai no Trunks pulled her close to him in his sleep. She closed her eyes and began to fall asleep to the sound of his . . . . purring? She turned her head and looked at his sleepy face. Then she preesed her ear to his cheast and shrugged. So he purrs. She can live with that.  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
